World of Tomorrow
by Shadowstouch
Summary: Percy gets touched by Loki's scepter in Stuttgart and is forced to help him take over the world. His friends join forces with the Avengers to take down this new threat to the world. But to save Percy and humanity, they have to go through a crazy god, a traitor and a friend. (This work has been abandoned, but a summary of how it would have ended is available in the last chapter.)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, I finally posted a new story! Really hope you will like this. It is kind of different from my other one, it will be more action in it and less fluff. At some point it will contain slash but I don't really know where yet. But you should expect some light Steve/Tony and later on Percy/Loki too. This is happening a year after the defeat of Gaea and during the first Avengers movie, it might contain some spoilers from the books.**

 **Constructive critic is welcome since I'm far from perfect and I make mistakes. Also, since this is only proofread by myself you will probably find some grammar or spelling mistakes, you are welcome to point them out!**

 **Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and possible OCs. Loki's speech in the beginning is taken directly from the movie.**

* * *

Loki walked out of the gala in Stuttgart with a smirk on his face. Everything was going according to plan and he enjoyed the mortals fear for him. The idiots thought that they could outrun him. Him, Loki of Asgard! They should kneel before him as was their rightful place, but if they had forgotten, well then he just had to remind them again.

He conjured up illusions of himself, surrounding the fleeing humans. Their panic was amusing to watch but alas, he had better things to do.

"Kneel before me." He commanded, but the petty mortals was frozen in their fear. This was intolerable! Nobody was allowed to get away with refusing his orders, he would get them to obey him.

"I said KNEEL!" He stomped his scepter in the ground to reinforce his words and this time they slowly dropped to their knees. A few of the women in their beautiful dresses was silently crying, the tears leaving black trails after them. He smiled and gazed over them.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." He could practically smell the fear that was radiating of the humans.

"No!" The defiant word was spoken with a force that actually surprised him. He glanced over the kneeling people and saw one of them standing up with a challenging look in his eyes. Loki cocked his head and eyed the boy, because really, this 'man' couldn't be counted as an adult even by these short-lived creatures.

Loki hadn't found much interest in any of the mortals he had met on Midgard up to now (except his hawk and his little traitor, of course), but this one, well he was different. Even though he couldn't be more than eighteen midgardian years, his eyes spoke of wisdom that shouldn't exist there. A wisdom that could only be gained when you had been through so much pain that it was impossible to forget.

"I know what kind of man you are and I wont kneel for you." The fire in those green eyes burned with a dangerous glow and Loki felt himself smirk at the challenge. He didn't doubt that this one had yet to be tamed and he wanted to be the one who got him to _kneel._ He wanted.

"We'll have to see about that." Loki said while he strode forward. He gave the green-eyed mortal a second once-over and this time he saw the lean and well sculptured body. His eyes ended up meeting those sea green eyes again and he smirked again.

"I would love to be the first one to break you", he said and then proceeded to touch the human's chest with the scepter. Something fast knocked the scepter aside but it was too late for the boy. His eyes glazed over and then turned blue.

"It looks like we have company, little one." They both turned and faced the man that had thrown the shield. His attire was ridiculous, covered in blue with red and white stripes. The man moved forward in an explosion of movement and tried to cover the boy. Loki sneered and locked eyes with his newly gained soldier and an understanding thought was traded.

When the blue man had his back against the boy, the young mortal attacked. He punched the older man in the head and then he followed up with a series of blows that quickly got him to his knees. With one last kick the man gave out and Loki laughed in delight. He had chosen well.

One look up at the sky confirmed his suspicion that the man hadn't come here alone. He crouched beside the man on the ground and whispered "We will meet again. Send my regards to your friends, I will take great pleasure to break you all." And with those words he grabbed his boy's arm and they disappeared.

* * *

Steve groaned and rolled over on his back. He hadn't expected the kid to work with the maniac, not from what he had seen before he had landed. But he couldn't help but wonder, because they hadn't really seemed friendly when he first saw them. What had changed?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of engines nearby and a man-shaped machine landed beside him. He frowned slightly at the sight. He had still trouble to get used to all this new technology in the 21st century but this didn't seem to fit in at all. It looked like it was too advanced, even though it fit right in with the rest of all mass destruction weapons that existed nowadays.

"Don't tell me this was a false alarm, Spangles. I have other more important stuff to do than fly over half the world just for training" Steve startled at the metallic voice and frowned some more at the nickname. He eyed the man warily before he shook his head in negative.

"No, they are already gone. You missed him." He said.

"Shame. Well, if there is nothing else to do, then I'm going to fly home again. I have important stuff to work on." Right before he was able to take off when a worried yell was heard. They both turned against the sound and a moment later a girl with blonde curly hair came running out from the building.

"Percy! PERCY!" She yelled while looking frantically around her. He she didn't found who she was looking for she stopped and grabbed her hair with her hands. Steve glanced at the ironclad man beside him before he jogged forward against the girl.

"Are you alright ma'm?" He asked and her head whipped up so fast he worried she might get whiplash. Her eyes were gray and stormy, filled with worry and an intelligence that he hadn't seen since Howard. She studied him with a calculating gaze and then she seemed to come to a decision because her eyes filled with determination.

"It's my friend, Percy. He was supposed to go out and wait for me here, but we got away from each other and now I can't find him. You haven't seen him have you?"

"Well I came here just a few minutes ago so I'm not sure. I could help you find him if you want though." Relief flashed over her features when he offered his help and she nodded with a small smile.

"He is around my height with black hair and sea-green eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt if that is any help." Steve thought for a moment before he froze. Had she just described… no of course not. But what if?

"Um, your friend, he isn't someone who would stand up against a crazy criminal trying to take over the world, is he?" He got a groan in reply.

"Really Seaweed Brain, really?" She said to the sky before she faced him again with a grim expression. "If I have to be honest that's exactly what he would've done. He has a trouble with authorities who acts like they are better than everybody else."

Steve nodded and filed away the information. It could be good to know something about the people the was abducted by this lunatic. You never knew what was important to know before a rescue mission. He hesitated before he told the blonde the last part.

"Um, there is another thing. Your friend, he… I think he attacked me." His words was met with silence. The girl's eyes was surprised at first and then they turned thoughtful.

"Percy wouldn't do that. At least not if he knew you were one of the good guys. Did something happen before that?" Steve almost squirmed under the intensity of her gaze.

"Well, the man I got here for had a scepter and right before I knocked it away he touched your friend with it. I didn't think so much about it before he knocked me down. How did he proceed with that anyway? I'm kind of hard to just take down without some skill."

She was quiet while she considered her answer, her eyes never leaving Steve's. When she finally began to speak he was relived because she broke their gaze at the same time. "Percy he… isn't like everybody else." She settled with. Steve raised an eyebrow to show that he wasn't impressed with her explanation.

"I'm not really allowed to speak about this, you know, and there are some people that will be furious because I did." She sighed when she saw the Captain's bemused expression. "I'm just saying this so you will know how important it is that you don't tell anybody else."

Steve stared at her a little while longer before he told her that he couldn't keep that secret from his team. Or, his would be team that is. He knew that keeping something like this from them when it could be an important part of capturing this crazy guy wouldn't be a good start. Not if he wanted them to trust him, which he did.

"I'm sorry ma'm."

"There's nothing I can do about that now is it?" At Steve's negative shake on his head she sighed. " Please find Percy. He is a good guy and my best friend. I don't want anything to happen to him."

"I will do my best ma'm." Amusement was suddenly visible in her eyes and the corner of her lip lifted in a half smile.

"Please call me Annabeth. Ma'm makes me feel like an old lady." And then she left. She waved a little in his direction before she disappeared out of sight completely. He stood there, a little confused by their conversation but he now had some more information about the situation. At least about Annabeth's friend, Percy. He hoped that it would help.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I can't believe this! After the first chapter it already have 38 followers, 22 favorites and 8 reviews! Thank you, you all amazing people make my days! :)**

 **I haven't really got an update schedule but I will try to get one up every second week or so. But that depends on how much schoolwork I have and if I have the time to write as much as I want. But don't despair! I won't abandon this story, I am that kind of person who can't leave things unfinished.**

 **And once again, if you find anything that is misspelled or is formulated strangely, don't be shy to tell me!**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review :) You get a little blind when you proofread your own work and I agree that it was weird with him landing two times. I have fixed it now! Hope you will enjoy the rest of the fic too :)**

 **Guest: You don't like Avengers and you still think this is awesome? Well, then I must have succeeded :)**

 **Disclaimer: Since I'm only a sixteen year old girl I doubt I could be either Rick Riordan or Marvel...**

Percy was fighting. He was kicking and screaming and struggling against invisible chains that kept him in place. But it was meaningless. The guy (he had presented himself as Loki of Asgard and that he was burdened with a glorious purpose, but whatever) was too strong.

And Percy held no illusions about that changing any time soon. Not with the power Loki radiated anytime he got close. But Percy still fought, because if he didn't then he was just as good as the crazy god. Sure, he didn't _want_ to do anything Loki ordered him to do, but if he didn't fight it, it meant that he accepted it.

So far the raven haired Asgardian had ordered him to do simple things, like fetching a few things and tell him his name (Percy hated the predatory spark he had gotten in his eyes when he heard the name Perseus Jackson), and Percy hadn't been able to refuse. Loki had grinned at him and then he had ordered another guy (Barton something) to look after him.

 _That_ guy was creepy. Not the I-am-a-mosnter-in-disguise-and-I'm-going-to-eat-you creepy, but the kind were it felt like he was watching an empty shell. He didn't say anything and his eyes were a luminous blue color that made shivers crawl along Percy's spine.

After what felt like a lifetime Loki returned and told Percy to follow him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. And of course, Percy couldn't do anything else but do as he said. So he walked behind Loki, trying to free himself from Loki's control of his body, but it was still impossible. And the god must've known it too because from time to time Percy would hear a low chuckle from him.

After more twists and turns than Percy could keep count on, they ended up in a room that, according to Percy, looked like fairly normal sleeping quarters with two beds and a bureau. But if it was, why would the Asgardian have brought him here?

"This, little one, will be your room while you're staying here. At least, unless I want you to stay with me." If Percy had been in control of his body he would've started running. He didn't like the sound of the god's implications and the sly expression on his face.

"I should probably tell you what you are doing here", the god said while watching the teen with hungry eyes. "You are here, because you are mine." He whispered.

"Mine to keep, mine to command. Mine to own. I own you, body and soul. So be a good boy and kneel for me."

Loki smirked. Percy could feel how his words was commanding his body to obey. He had to obey. But this time, he refused. This was exactly the same order as the god had given him before, in Stuttgart. He didn't kneel then and he wouldn't kneel now.

The green eyed god's smug smile grew wider the longer Percy resisted, and it wasn't long before he was right out grinning. It scared him. Percy had met much more scary and dangerous opponents before, but Loki was in a category for himself.

He was crazy but still held the same calculating gaze Percy often saw in Annabeth's eyes. It would be impossible to outsmart him. Especially now when Percy had to concentrate all his energy on disobeying and keep standing. To not give in.

"Look into my eyes!" It was impossible to do anything else, his concentration was so focused on keeping his knees from buckling. And that's why he gazed right into Loki's glowing green eyes. As soon as he did, he understood that that had been an mistake.

There wasn't words to describe the feeling the demigod got when those grass green eyes stared right into his. Suddenly everything else than Loki became very blurry. He couldn't think about anything else than the magnificent god in front of him. He was so beautiful and he couldn't even fathom why he had refused to do as he had said earlier. Of _course_ he would do exactly as this fantastic being wanted him to.

He kneeled with worship clearly visible in his eyes and the tall male smiled down at him. Percy couldn't tear his eyes away from Loki even if he had wanted to. And right now he couldn't understand why he would. The world seemed like a brighter place with such beauty and power, he was almost afraid that if he blinked the creature in front of him would disappear forever.

"Good boy!" The murmur was smooth like melted chocolate and he wondered how he hadn't noticed that before. When a hand began to card through his hair he arched into the touch like a cat. To have the god's attention and praise made him calm and so _so_ happy. If he died right there and then, he would've died happier than he had ever been before.

Percy was so focused on the Asgardian's hand, that he didn't hear the door open again. But he did hear the soft rustling of clothes from someone moving and turned his heavy lidded eyes towards the sound. He watched as that someone straightened from a deep bow.

"My lord." The unknown person said. His body was lanky but tall and a pair of green eyes peeked out from the brown bangs. If Percy had been himself and the situation hadn't been so serious, he would've probably been amused by the fact that all the occupants in the room owned a pair of green eyes.

When those jade colored orbs turned to him, they hardened and suddenly they had turned the same dangerous color as nuclear waste. If he hadn't felt so relaxed and safe with Loki there, he would've been battle ready in seconds.

"What is _he_ doing here?" The boy hissed with venom in his voice. Loki's eyes flashed and the boy flinched slightly.

"He is here because he is mine, little traitor."

* * *

Jason was worried. He hadn't heard anything from Percy in almost three days, and that meant something was wrong. Percy and Annabeth should've been back yesterday and if they were both alright then Percy would've sent him an Iris-message.

And sure, Percy was an expert at forgetting things but he had never forgotten something like this. Not something that would worry his friends. And Annabeth would absolutely _not_ have let him forget, which meant that Jason was even more jumpy. If Annabeth thought that this could wait because of something else, then it was important.

Jason gnawed on his bottom lip and fiddled with his golden coin. After the war he had become very close to Percy, it had started out with him helping the older demigod with his nightmares from Tartarus, and then it had developed into real friendship.

They still fought sometimes (they were both sons to the Big Three after all, it was almost expected that they would clash), but after a hour or so of sparring they were fine again. Jason hadn't believed the others at first when they had said that Percy and Jason was very similar in personalities, but now he knew it was true.

They were both leaders. Well, he knew that before 'cause otherwise they wouldn't have been kidnapped by Hera, it was just that he understood it better now. Even if they both were leaders they were both different. Percy was loyal to fault and would sacrifice the world to save one of his friends. Jason was more practical and knew that sometimes leadership came with a big burden. You couldn't save everyone and sometimes you had to sacrifice someone for the greater good.

But even if that was one of the things they sometimes fought about, Jason still admired and respected Percy for his loyalty. He had (like everybody else who was new to camp) heard about Percy's brave and deadly quests and had to admit that he had had something akin hero worship for the older demigod.

But when he had met the guy he had understood that even if he was a hero, he was still human. He screwed up and had his weak moments. And that was the reason he was so worried right now. Percy had discovered that he liked guys not long ago, and for someone who thought that he had to keep up the façade of the golden boy who had a girlfriend and a perfect life, it wasn't that easy to accept.

His trip to Germany with Annabeth was actually to get his mind of things and try to have fun. And now he hadn't messaged Jason after that gala as he had promised he would when they had talked earlier.

"Jason!" Said boy whipped his head up, startled out of his thoughts to gaze at the son of Apollo who came running. "I have been looking everywhere for you! All the other counselors assembling. Annabeth is back!" Will panted out between wheezes of breath.

The son of Jupiter quickly turned in the direction of the Big House and started to sprint back. He didn't even notice that Will only had said one name instead of two. Will, who had delivered the message, sighed and followed at a slower pace, too tired to even attempt to run again.

When Jason barged into the meeting room he was out of breath and searched after his friends. Annabeth was at the centrum of everyones questions and was easy to spot, but Percy was nowhere to be seen.

"Quiet!" Chiron's voice rang out and all the counselors sat down, even Clarisse who wore a sour expression. "We have gathered you here because it seems that a new threat is rising." That was met by grim faces. Everyone was tired of all the world threatening beings that seemed to have taken a liking to their century. Why couldn't they wait until their generation was dead? Or better yet, don't try to end the world at all.

"Who is it?" Piper asked from her place beside Annabeth. She was holding the blond girl's hand and looked like she was comforting her. The two had become almost as close (if not closer) as him and Percy. The daughter of Athena had bags under her eyes and her jaw was clenched tightly.

"I don't know, I didn't see him myself. The only thing I know for sure is that he has Percy." Suddenly the whole room stopped breathing. It was completely quiet and it was so out of the ordinary that Jason wondered if he had been transported to another dimension.

But the silence didn't last long. A few moments later Clarisse was up on her feet, swearing and glaring. It may seem like she didn't care about Percy, but in reality she did. She had just a hard time showing her feelings. But Percy had once told the son of Jupiter that they were actually good friends. Personally, Jason couldn't see it, but he guessed he had to trust the son of Poseidon on that one. He was the one who was friends with her after all.

"There was a guy there who saw him, and from what I have gathered from what he said, this new threat is a man who can wield magic." The daughter of Athena raised her voice until everyone was listening again. "He said that the man who took Percy had a scepter with him and that he touched Percy with it. After that, Percy attacked the man I talked to and then they disappeared."

Jason mused over Annabeth's words. Percy would never attack an innocent. Never. It had to be some sort of mind control. He was just about to open his mouth to state what he thought but another voice interrupted him.

"Someone has to be controlling him. Percy would never hurt anyone, I mean, he had trouble fighting the enemy demigods in the Second Titan War." The son of Hades was leaning against the wall, Jason hadn't even noticed him appear. "Also, this man could possibly be a demigod, a son of Hecate."

All eyes turned to Lou-Ellen, the leader of the Hecate Cabin, who tensed at the attention. "I don't know about that. I am only aware of one demigod son of Hecate who isn't here in camp, and he wouldn't try to take over the world."

The rest mused over this until Jason pointed out something that should have been obvious. "Your brother, is he someone who could've kidnapped Percy? Because in that case maybe that is what this is all about. He might not even want to take over the world. Or perhaps he is working together with someone else and Percy just happened to be there."

Lou-Ellen's face had went pale. "Alabaster is the most powerful of Hecate's demigod children, and he hates Percy for winning the war. He is definitely capable of kidnapping him. But I can't fathom why he would be in Stuttgart."

Jason zoned out while the rest of them continued their musings. Where could Percy possibly be and who was Alabaster really? He had the feeling that this was much more complicated than everyone thought it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, maybe I have to be tell you more clearly but this will  be Loki/Percy. That means MalexMale. Now you have been warned properly so don't blame me if that's not your cup of tea.**

 **On another note, thank you for the support! I smile every time I open my computer and see all you amazing people who have favorited, followed and reviewed. You are the best *smiles goofily and points at** **computer screen***

 **And like the last two times, don't feel shy to point out things you don't understand or anything that is grammatical incorrect. I edit it myself and there is bound to be mistakes. Thank you! :)**

 **PJOforever: Thank you for your kind words! Yes it will, at some point, be a Percy/Loki story, I haven't really decided when, yet :)**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned this I would be filthy rich and live in the US**

Tony was bored and he didn't want to listen anymore. Fury had gone on and on about what had happened in Stuttgart and there couldn't really be anymore left to talk about. Well, at least not in Tony's opinion.

But Fury, well he continued to analyze every single detail about the attack with the other Avengers. And it was so unbelievableboring. Tony would've been able to spend his time in a much more productive way if he hadn't been forced to attend this meaningless meeting.

He sighed and began to fiddle with his phone that he had been foreseeing enough to bring. The genius had never been to one of SHIELD's debriefings before but he had been able to guess from earlier experiences with the organization's people. And boy, had he been right.

"Hey, Capsicle!" Suddenly all eyes were on him, not that it bothered him, he was quite used to it after all the years of fame. Instead he kept his eyes on his phone while he spoke. "That girl you talked to, what was her name again?"

The Captain hesitated, probably wondering why Tony was asking him about that. He had most likely told them that in the beginning of the meeting. "Her name is Annabeth, she never told me her last name."

The billionaire hm'ed interested for the first time since this hell began. "And her friend, Percy was it?" When the blond nodded in confirmation Tony continued. "And how old do you estimate that they were?"

"Stark why are you asking this?"

"Just answer the question, Cap."

The soldier sighed but obliged. "They looked like they were around eighteen, nineteen years old."

"Don't you all think it's weird that a guy who is only eighteen years old would be able to take down Cap here without a single problem?"

The room went quiet. It _was_ weird and Tony was surprised nobody else had thought about it. Well, perhaps he wasn't the only one. The Captain was trying to avoid everyones gazes and his eyes were darting around the room suspiciously. When he met Tony's eyes the inventor arched his eyebrows not impressed. The blond flinched and quickly broke away from the eye contact.

Like he said, suspicious. But he would let it slide for now, maybe he would even get something out of keeping it secret? He grinned when he imagined the good captain on his knees in front of him. _That_ was something he wouldn't say no to.

When their eyes met again Tony smirked suggestively and the other's blue eyes went wide. Such an innocent man, Tony couldn't help but wonder if he was a virgin. It would be fun to dirty him up a bit. Pepper wouldn't mind. A light blush spread over the blond's cheeks and Tony's smirk widened. Very fun indeed.

* * *

Alabaster was practically fuming. Out of all the people on the planet he had to share room with, it had to be the person he hated the most. He couldn't understand why Loki would do this to him, the god knew how he felt about the son of Poseidon.

But perhaps that was why. Loki wanted him to bow to him, to know what kind of power Loki held over him. And Alabaster wasn't exactly stupid (if he had been he wouldn't have survived those years alone after the Second Titan War), so he already knew that the God of Mischief had almost complete control over him.

He glanced at the other boy who was still kneeling on the concrete floor with a dazed expression. Alabaster almost felt sorry for the boy. At least he was free to be himself, Jackson had to be under Loki's mind-control and Hecate's son knew from own experiences that it was terrifying. To be trapped in your own body unable to break free. Heaven knew what Loki did to the other demigod to make him look like that. He shuddered.

But right now he had more important things to think about. He knew what Loki wanted him to do, it didn't mean he understood why, but Loki had said it wasn't necessary for him to. A weary sigh slipped past his lips. He closed his green eyes, and concentrated.

He conjured a picture of Loki into the air. It was transparent, like a ghost from a movie. For every second he kept up the spell the image looked more and more real until it was impossible to tell the difference between it and the real Loki. When fake Loki was as good as he could be, Alabaster drew a card out of his pocket. The demigod willed the image of Loki to move itself onto the thick paper card, lined with strange runes.

His eyes were now a brilliant green colour, as they always were when he used magic, and they were focused on the paper. A perfect copy of the god was smirking up at him, clad in his golden helmet with horns and his Asgardian armor. As stated earlier, Alabaster had no clue as to why Loki would want this or why he couldn't do it himself. The god was a much more powerful and experienced sorcerer than him after all.

Another glance at Jackson told him that the older demigod would stay in his doped state for awhile. Since he had no interest in watching that and he wasn't allowed to kill him, he decided to leave the room. If he stayed he might kill him anyway, out of boredom. But you only killed Loki's playthings if you had a death wish and since that wasn't the case either, he didn't risk it by staying.

His thoughts strayed, as they often did nowadays, to Ethan. The sorrow clenched his heart and if he hadn't become so used to keep his tears back, they would've fallen. It wasn't fair, Ethan hadn't deserved to die. It didn't go a day without him wishing he could get Ethan back. His friend. His brother in everything but blood.

And everything was Jackson's fault! The sorrow was burnt away to be replaced with hate and he felt like he was boiling with repressed feelings. The pity he had felt before vanished and he couldn't comprehend why he had felt it in the first place. He didn't deserve any.

If Loki hadn't ordered him not to, he would've killed that awful son of Poseidon as soon as he was left alone with him. Would've ripped his arms from his body and made him choke on his own blood. That would be fair. _That_ would make him pay for Ethan and all the other unclaimed demigods who had fought in the war. Who had _died_ in the war.

Alabaster continued to walk through the passages, steaming, and the people he met on the way knew not to bother him. They had seen the green-eyed boy in this mood before and understood the importance to not stop him. At least, not if they wanted to keep their limbs intact to their bodies.

 _I will figure out a way to destroy him. I will find a way to make him pay!_


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter took a little longer to write and I haven't had the energy to write much, school has been pretty exhausting lately. But a weeklong break is coming up and I hope I will be able to write more then.**

 **I'm not quite satisfied with the ending and it felt a little weird but I wanted to get this out and I couldn't figure out a better way to write it. Hope you enjoy it anyway and that it's not all bad :)**

 **As always, please tell me if something doesn't add up or is spelled wrong. I am far from perfect and have a tendency to write some sentences like I would in Swedish.**

 **Disclaimer: It doesn't matter how much I love these two universes, I won't ever be the owner of them**

Loki listened while the scientist, Dr. Selvieg, explained how the portal was meant to be opened. They had everything they needed, the only thing that remained was a place. He wondered if his demigods knew of a good position.

A smirk spread over his lips, his eyes sparkling with glee. His demigods. They were so much fun to toy with! Especially his new one. Perseus Jackson. Loki was now grinning like a madman, remembering how the son of Poseidon had kneeled. How he had gazed upon his master with worship in his wide, emerald green eyes.

In that moment, Loki had felt unstoppable. It was weird really, how a young little boy could make him feel so powerful when he had the whole world at his feet. Unfortunately, the spell he had used on the boy had craved a lot of energy and Loki was still tired from it. He wouldn't be able to use it again for some time.

"Loki!" The god raised his gaze and it locked onto his young magic wielder. Alabaster were stalking forward with purpose and his gaze was fierce with determination. "Control your fucking pet! I refuse to stay in that room with him any longer if he can't be fucking quiet!"

Loki watched the brown haired demigod with freezing eyes. "Is that how you're supposed to address your leader, Torrington?"

The teenager's anger cooled down a little at the words, but his vibrant green eyes were still burning with hate. But not at him. The god of mischief smirked mentally. No, it didn't matter how much the young son of Hecate hated him, he would always hate Perseus Jackson more.

"My Lord." Loki just stared at him with an unimpressed gaze. Alabaster scowled but lowered his eyes a bit. "My Lord, could you please tell Jackson to keep quiet so I don't go mad in there."

"Well, since you asked so nicely, little traitor." He sneered at the boy and he could see his minimal flinch at the nickname. That was the reason he kept using it, of course. It was amusing how the boy reacted to the word when he claimed that he had done nothing wrong. That he had fought on the right side of the war.

Loki didn't care the least about earlier wars that had raged on Midgard, not if the knowledge weren't useful to him. But this war, the Second Titan War as it had been named by the participants, just happened to interest him a lot. Not only because of the obvious difference between a war of half-gods and celestial beings and weak mortals, but also because of the Titans themselves.

He had pressed Alabaster on all the information ha had about the immortals, trying to find a weakness he might be able to use on a different Titan. A Titan that had him on a leash at the moment. And if there was anything Loki despised, it was to be treated like he wasn't worth more than a simple dog. Like an animal you could do as you pleased with.

The tall god scowled and the demigod who was trailing behind him faltered slightly in his steps. Perhaps he could feel the magic swirling angrily around the Asgardian, or Loki was bad at hiding his feelings.

In any case, the boy kept quiet which Loki was grateful for. He didn't have the patience to deal with more than one rebelling teenager at the moment.

When they reached the door to Alabaster's and Perseus' quarters, he could immediately hear how whimpers and choking sounds found their way out through the steel door. And when Loki swung the door open and strode inside the first thing he saw was the source of the sounds.

The son of Poseidon was lying on his bed, his body twisting and turning while his fingers was clawing at his face. His tan skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, mixed with blood from wounds on his arms and face.

A quiet intake of breath behind him told him the other demigod had seen the state of his roommate. But at the moment it wasn't important. Three quick steps later, Loki was standing next to the writhing teenager. He extended his hand and with an uncharacteristic gentleness did he place his hand on the boy's forehead.

Perseus gasped loudly and his body arched off the bed at the same time as his eyes flew open to show them their abnormal blue color.

"Shh, my little one." He said, his voice soft but his eyes gleaming. "It's alright. I shouldn't have left you here alone. From now on, you will stay by my side at all times." A malicious smile curved his lips.

"I will never let you go, little demigod."

* * *

Steve blinked his blurry eyes open, confused as to what had woken him up. When he eyed his surroundings he discovered that he was currently resting in one of the chairs in the debriefing room. Well that explained the ache in his back and neck then.

"Finally decided to wake up, Sleeping Beauty?" An amused voice asked him. With a jolt he turned around, only to be met by the smirking face of Howard Stark's son.

Steve scowled. "What do you want, Stark?"

"Oh my, someone's grumpy in the morning." The dark haired man let out a chuckle at Steve's answering glare. "Anyway, you missed quite a lot when you were out so you might want to catch up on the current news."

Steve, deciding to ignore Stark to the best of his ability, stood up and stretched, his joints popping. The brief flash of pretty chocolate-colored curls and a soft smile on blood-red lips made his body ache from a completely different reason, but he pushed it away like he had done ever since he had awakened after the ice.

With a soft sigh, to quiet to be heard by Stark, Steve walked out through the door and into the hallway. He walked with purpose, determined to find out what Stark had meant when he had said that he had missed things.

The thuds of another pair of feet behind him made him grit his teeth. He hadn't known Tony Stark for more than a day, and he already found the man's presence to be almost unbearable. Not only because of his resemblance to his father, but also because of his annoying attitude.

When he talked, he acted like everybody should listen to his every word with awe and amazement, and that everybody should worship the very ground he walked on. The only one he seemed to respect was Bruce, and that was because Bruce was a scientist too and therefore, at least in Starks books, a smart human being.

Steve couldn't figure out why SHIELD had even recruited the guy. Sure the Iron Man suit might come in handy, but then the man maneuvering it had to be able to work together with the others in the group. Which he couldn't.

But since Steve understood that if this team would be able to function properly, they couldn't afford to fight with each other. And that was the reason he clenched his jaw so hard he could almost hear his teeth crack and tried to pretend the older (or younger, it depended on how you looked at it) man didn't exist.

Which didn't bother Stark in the least, because he continued to grate on Steve's nerves with his endless annoying chatter and remarks about things he couldn't understand. The man also took great pleasure in trying to embarrass the blonde by talking shamelessly about his… sexually encounters.

Steve fought the blush that wanted to spread over his face with vigor. He would rather withstand an eternity of the awkward "Talk" he had had with Bucky when he had turned fifteen than let Stark know he had succeeded in making him uncomfortable.

And of course, as soon as he thought about that person, it came. Another rush of sadness and short burst of memories. Like a short movie with the highlights from that persons career. A happy laugh, joined by sparkling blue eyes. A hand just out of reach, and a terrified expression as Steve's best friend fell to his death.

His breath hitched but it was too quiet for the other superhero to hear or notice. These memories, reminders of what he had lost, they never became easier to remember. Friends he had lost forever. Howard _._ Bucky _. Peggy._

"Oh, look at that.It looks like everybody is already waiting for us." The drawl that was Tony Stark's voice jerked him out of his depressing thoughts.

He snapped to attention and quickly scanned the room. An unknown man in strange clothes stood in the back of the room.

"Rogers", the no nonsense voice, who couldn't be mistaken for anyone else than Director Fury, said. "Meet Thor Odinson of Asgard." The big and very muscular man with blond hair grinned at him in a friendly way.

"Thor is also known as the god of thunder and he is brother to Loki, god of mischief. The man you fought against in Stuttgart, Captain."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. Apparently, when you are on vacation you get even more busy than when you don't and then school started again and I just didn't have the energy to write anything. I might have to decide what I want to happen too. I didn't have a plan with this chapter really but I hope I will have figured it out in the next.**

 **I apologize for the shortness of it and the grammar mistakes I'm sure I have written. But a big THANK YOU to everyone favoriting, following and reviewing. You make my day :)**

 **Someone: I think that is one of the best compliments I have ever heard, thank you ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot**

Percy's eyelids fluttered open. He felt so warm and safe and he didn't want to wake up. The comforting movements of a hand carding through his hair made him want to go back to sleep again.

It also made him think of Annabeth and how she always would let him lie with his head in her lap and rest, otherwise terrified when he woke up and she wasn't there. Tartarus had left an evil shadow in his mind and sometimes when he woke up it felt like he was back. Darkness surrounding him. Monsters hunting him like prey. His powers forcing Misery to choke on her own spit. It was frightening.

That's why he and Annabeth had stayed together during those first months. To remind each other they were both safe. But when his eyes focused on his surroundings this time, his body tensed. Because the one who was petting his hair was not Annabeth. Instead of golden curls and stormy grey eyes, he was met with raven colored hair and malicious green eyes. Loki, his crazy, magic wielding kidnapper that also kept him under mind-control.

Instinctively he wanted to bolt away from the unwanted touch, but his body refused to move. It stayed in its place, almost leaning into the touch. Maybe it wasn't so weird. He hadn't really been touched in this way by anyone since he and Annabeth had broken up half a year ago.

It wasn't like he was the kind of guy to have one-night-stands and he hadn't wanted a new girlfriend so soon after Annabeth. Not a boyfriend either. But that might've been because of his insecurities about dating boys too. He had just recently figured out that maybe he wasn't as straight as he first thought and it had been a lot to take in.

Fortunately, both Annabeth and Jason had been vary supportive and helped him. He was so lucky to have them and he was glad that he and Annabeth had been able to remain friends.

"Finally awake, are we?" Percy immediately focused on Loki's voice which sounded a bit smug and Percy got suspicious instantly. To his dismay he found himself answering the god's rhetorical question with a nod.

"Well that's good. Because I want you to help with information of those friends of yours." Percy's body froze and dread filled his heart.

 _He didn't… Please say he didn't… Maybe he meant something else. Maybe I'm imagining thing. Please say that I didn't hear what I think I did._

But when Percy looked up at his captor, his heart sank. The evil glint in his eyes and the sneer that adorned his face told him his hopes was for nothing. He hadn't heard wrong and Loki hadn't meant anything else than what he had said.

"Let's see if we can find a way to reunite you with your friends, shall we?" The smile that followed couldn't be described as anything else than murderous.

* * *

Nico tiptoed out of his cabin at Camp Half-Blood, keeping an eye out for the people he knew would try to stop him. He was almost invisible in the twilight with his black clothes, something he was grateful for. If he had been wearing one of those colorful shirts Will used to force him to wear he would've been spotted already.

"And where do you think you are going!" Nico froze. That voice couldn't be mistaken. With the look of a doe in the headlights, he turned around to meet his boyfriends frowning and disappointed expression.

"Um… nowhere?" The son of Hades squeaked.

"Really?" Will didn't look impressed. "So you were not on your way to shadow travel to Germany just now, thinking you could find a lead on who kidnapped Percy?"

Nico's jaw dropped. Sometimes he wondered if Will was a mindreader with how good he was at reading him. It was kind of creepy actually. He shook his head to get himself together. There was no way he would let Will hold him here, not when Percy might be in danger.

They might not be best friends (mostly because of Nico's insecurities acting up again) but he still cared for the son of Poseidon and counted him as friend nonetheless. What kind of friend would he be if he left Percy to his own devices just because Nico didn't want to fight with his boyfriend?

"Listen, Will. I don't have time for this. Percy needs help and I can't just abandon him!" Will's expression didn't change, actually, his frown might've deepened.

"Don't you think I now that? Do you really think I don't want to help him? Nico, he is my friend too! I just think we could find a better way. And if this really is the best way, then I want to come with you!"

"You…?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Of course I want to! I can't with a good conscience let Percy get hurt and know that I haven't done anything. Also, someone has to keep you from killing yourself." He finished his sentence with a soft smile. "I love you, Nico. I'll follow you anywhere."

Warmth flooded his body. It didn't matter how many times he heard it, every time he wondered what he had done to deserve someone as kind and incredible as Will. He couldn't keep the answering smile from his lips, he never could.

"I love you too." With a blush he took Will's hand, still a bit uncomfortable about PDA, but he wanted Will to understand how much it meant for him to hear those words. To have Will's support in this. It was now too dark to see the son of Apollo's blue eyes, but Nico knew that they were smiling back at him.

"Come on, let's go talk to Chiron. Maybe he has heard something since the meeting. If he haven't, well, then we can consider to go looking for Percy ourselves. Sound alright?"

Nico nodded and squeezed his boyfriends hand. They would find Percy. Together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh, this chapter was so hard to write, but hopefully it turned out okay. Maybe a little short but I didn't want to leave you waiting. Thank you for the reviews. I love them and they really make me think over what I want to do with this. So keep sending me your thoughts, they are all welcome :)**

 **Guest: Thank you! ^.^You have no idea what it means that you read my story instead of doing your homework :)**

 **Guest: You can't see the stupidly happy smile I have on my face right now but know that your review made me extremely happy. For me it's nothing short of amazing that someone read this and describes it as something wonderful :)**

 **NicoTheGhostKing: Yes, I wanted something happy in this and why not throw in some Solangelo? Nico** **definitely deserves it. Haha, you aren't the first one to ask why Percabeth broke up. The reason is actually that I don't ship the pairing and also that I think they are better off as friends. Never really liked Annabeth to be honest even though she is better in the HoO books. Thank you for reading this and I'm glad to hear you liked it :)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own either Avengers or Percy Jackson**

Nick Fury glared at the wide eyed trainee who had dared to bump into him. Didn't he know who he was?! Did he think it was excusable to bump into his superiors?

He was just about to yell at the young man who was stammering out frightened apologizes and had tears in his eyes, but before he had the chance to make the man cry, a hand landed on his shoulder.

He spun around with a glare that could've burned a lesser man to ashes. Unfortunately, the face that met him was one of the few that was immune to his burning gaze. A neutral smile and eyes which were filled with calmness steadily met his angry scowl.

"Sir, there is someone on the phone who says they want to talk to you. Introduced himself as Mr. Brunner." Coulson said with that smooth voice of his. Nick narrowed his eyes and glared at Coulson's much to smug looking eyes before he swished his coat dramatically and walked away.

When he entered his office, Hill were waiting for him. She took one look at him before she thrust a stack of papers into his arms. Just because you were a director didn't mean you could get away from the paperwork, apparently.

"Mr. Brunner is on line four. Don't forget your meeting with the Council later." She said with that professional voice of hers before she strode out of the room and closed the door behind her with a heavy thud. With an exhausted sigh he sat down in his office chair. The day had started of bad and just continued to get worse.

First his agents had informed him that there were no trace after the mysterious Loki in Stuttgart. Then there had been a fight between the members of the Avengers and at that point, Fury was so fed up with them he briefly considered to use the gun he always carried with him. Maybe he could at least shoot that better-than-thou smirk of Stark's face since Banner, Odinson, Rogers and Romanoff was out of option. It was doubtful if he could've even hit Romanoff and the others had other kind of protection but Stark was only human. Sadly, that would defeat the purpose with assembling them in the first place and he had to reconsider.

As you might understand that didn't exactly lift his mood. Especially when, not even a half an hour later, he got a reminder of the meeting with the Council. A meeting he had been dreading since yesterday. They weren't happy with his decision to assemble the Avengers and now they wanted an explanation and a detailed plan that he didn't have.

He just wanted to go home, sleep the few hours he could get and forget about his demanding job a short while. He did enjoy his job most of the time, but sometimes it was an extremely heavy burden to bear. To be responsible for the safety of millions of people could be quite stressful. So unfortunately, he had to stay and take this call from "Mr. Brunner". He massaged his temples before he warily reached out to take the old-fashioned phone with his right hand.

"Yes." His curt acknowledge didn't deter the person on the other side and they answered without a trace of hesitation.

"Am I speaking to Nick Fury?" The man's voice was just as he remembered. Kind, but still someone you didn't mess with.

"That is correct. What do you want, Chiron?"

"Ah, you remembered after all." Nick didn't bother with a response. It should be pretty obvious that he hadn't forgotten. After a slight pause the other continued. "I heard about the event in Germany."

Nick tensed.

"Two of my students were there and they saw what happened. Well, I guess one took part in it too."

"Chiron. What do you mean." It wasn't as much of a question as a demand. The tone of Chiron's voice alerted him of that the man was keeping something from him. It was important that he got to know why. Maybe it would help him find the brother of Thor. The line was quiet for some time and Nick grew more and more impatient. He was seconds from barking out another demand when Chiron spoke again.

"If you want the information I want something in return. Six of my students will be allowed to join your team during the investigation." A loud protest left the one-eyed man, interrupting the other.

"Absolutely not! I will not let a bunch of children join my team! They will get in our way and only slow us down!"

"Nick. You should know better than to assume they are _just_ children. They can give you useful information and they aren't exactly helpless either. They will be able to defend themselves." Before Nick could protest again Chiron said one last thing that made him go quiet. "Also, shouldn't they be allowed to save their kidnapped friend?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi *waves awkwardly* Sorry for taking so long to update. It was really hard to write and I got kind of stuck in the beginning. I knew what I wanted to write but I couldn't get it out on paper. And on top of that it's the end of the semester at school so there's assignments and tests in every subject and I have been too exhausted at the end of the day to write anything.**

 **But i got a question for you guys, I know I have switched POV a lot (it got a bit out of hand, sorry for that) so I was wondering if you prefer to have each chapter written from one persons POV or if you like it with two every chapter. Tell me in the reviews! :) I will also try to stick to just a few POVs, most likely Loki's, Percy's and Tony's. If you liked someone else, please tell me. All of your thoughts really help me to improve this story!**

 **If you find something that doesn't make sense or you find some huge spelling mistakes I would love to hear it, because then I can fix it!**

 **sabrenaabdul: I'm so glad that you like it and do not fear, their relationship will grow. Most likely a romantic one if the characters doesn't take over and does something else ;)**

 **Aquarius: Thank you for** **enjoying it :D Not sure about the smut though, I have never written anything like that so, I guess we'll have to see ;)**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned either of these amazing stories I would be rich. Which isn't the state.**

The howling sound of a alarm startled Tony out of his half slumber and he groggily turned his head. SHIELD agents were running around like crazy and if he didn't know better he would've thought they were panicking.

"Stark!" Tony was barely able to keep himself from flinching at the bark of his name. As it was, he was to used to Pepper or Jarvis waking him up with disapproving voices (if something built by his own hands could sound disapproving).

"Don't just sit there like this is some kind of picnic in the park! Loki has been sighted on Iceland! The other Avengers are already suiting up!" Fury's scowling gaze was burning holes in the back of his head, but he still didn't move a muscle. Not until he said the magic word "Loki", that was. Tony pushed himself out of the uncomfortable office chair he had been sitting in and threw a glance at the director. He decided to skip his usual remarks and instead he just walked quietly out of the room. He didn't run if it weren't an emergency, and right now? This wasn't bad enough to be labeled an "emergency". Yet.

While he was walking through the hallways, hurried SHIELD agents were passing him, jogging in different directions. Maybe the situation was more serious than he had first thought. When he finally reached the room where his suit was kept he didn't waste any time before he stepped into it, his nerves starting to set in as they always did before a fight.

The feeling he got every time he opened his eyes inside the suit always left him with a secure feeling. He felt safe, being surrounded by something he built with his own hands. Something that wouldn't betray him or hurt him since he was its creator.

When the glowing displays finally lit up, he immediately asked JARVIS to find information about Loki's location. A red marker lit up over the volcanic island in the middle of the Atlantic on the world map that was displayed in front of him. Jarvis told him the god was walking over an unoccupied area. What could the crazy god be doing? What could possibly exist there that Loki would need?

"Jarvis, where are the others?"

"Sir, they are currently boarding one of SHIELDs planes. Mr. Banner is in the lab." The British voice of his trustful AI answered him. It wasn't a surprise that Bruce decided to stay behind. From what Tony had gathered he didn't like violence, and the Hulk wasn't exactly a nonviolent being.

Okay, time to focus on more important things. Tony opened the hatch in the room that had contained his armor and activated the thrusters on his suit. He flew out of the Helicarrier with a trail of blue following him and the door closed behind him. It didn't take long before he was landing in front of the rest of the Avengers with a metallic sound.

Thor's expression was, for once, serious, and the rest of the team's matched his. Not that it was too surprising if you thought about what had happened last time they had faced Loki. A man's eyeball had been taken, a kid had been kidnapped and they hadn't succeeded in capturing him.

"Alright. Now when everyone is here, we should leave. Who knows what Loki will be able to do before we get there if we don't leave right away?" There were grim nods from all of the Avengers before they followed the Captain's suggestion.

The moment Tony stepped inside the plane, he froze. Because inside the ship, a bunch of teenagers were looking back at him. What the hell!?

"Why is there kids here?" Cap's voice was hard as steel. It felt like if you weren't careful you would cut yourself on it.

"Believe it or not, but we are here to help you." A blond guy who resembled Rogers spoke up. If Tony had to guess he would say that he was the leader.

"I have a hard time believing a group of kids can help us. And how did you even get in here? This is SHIELD property!"

"We have permission to be here, obviously, and I wouldn't judge too quickly if I were you. There is more to us than meets the eye." The guy met their gazes without a trace of hesitation. It was like he wasn't even faced by being stared down by the Avengers.

"As important as this is, don't you think we should capture Loki instead? We can discuss this later." Tony's brown orbs drifted towards another one of the other kids. A girl this time. Her eyes were meeting his for a short moment before they moved to Cap but he was able to catch the glimpse of grey. Her mouth quirked up a little. "Nice to meet you again, Captain."

When Tony turned around to look questingly at Cap, the blonde was staring at the girl with wide eyes. That was strange. Cap had only been awake for about a week before the Avengers had been created (or so the files on SHIELDs database had said), so how could he have met this girl? He had stayed inside the headquarters of SHIELD the whole time, and had only left a few days ago when Loki had been discovered in Stuttgart.

Tony's mouth fell open and he would later be grateful for the helmet he was wearing since Tony Stark, playboy and philanthropist, wasn't one to be surprised that easily. But the realization that this girl must be the one Rogers had talked about during the debriefing, was to big to stop his outer reactions. It felt like too much of a coincident that she was here and her friend had been kidnapped in Germany.

"Annabeth." She smiled kindly at him when he said he name before her face hardened.

"Yes, that's me. I know it might seem suspicious that I'm here, but I only want to rescue my friend. That's why we all are here. We want our friend back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait everyone, but I have been quite busy these last couple of weeks. I also got stuck a bit while writing, but fortunately I could push myself through it. I know I said that I would stick to Tony's, Percy's and Loki's POV, but I had to use Jason's this chapter. Hope your not to put out by it.**

 **There's most likely a ton of errors in here and if you see anything please tell me. I don't have the patience to look through it again. I have proofread it but I have probably missed a lot of mistakes. An early Happy New Year to everyone and I hope you had a wonderful Christmas :)**

 **jody black: Yes, thanks to one of my reviewers I noticed it might be hard to follow if I kept jumping between POVs. I might rewrite earlier chapters later in another POV so it gets easier to follow but I'm not sure it will happen soon. Depends on if I know how to change them. Glad you liked the development and I wasn't planning to add all of the seven. As I wrote last chapter there will be Jason and Annabeth and then there will be a few others. Not in the same place though.** **I will take what you said into consideration when I continue, that's also a good idea right there. I will see if I can use it. Thanks for liking it, I hope you will** **enjoy the next one too.**

 **KMB: It means a lot to me that you like it and there will definitely be more Loki/Percy scenes. But it will probably take a few chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the things you don't recognize, like most of the plot**

After the Avengers had boarded the ship and they had been informed that the demigods would be coming with them, everything got tense. Introductions were made, but there was an almost awkward air around all of them. It got even more clear that the adults didn't feel calm around them the moment Piper returned from her trip to the cockpit and Iron Man almost blasted her head off for startling him. She didn't flinch though, and Jason felt a spark of pride when he saw it.

"The pilots said there are roughly three hours until we arrive to Iceland. Maybe we should agree on a plan or something?" Jason felt how his muscles slowly lost tension. He briefly wondered if it was because of Piper's charm speak or if it was his own reaction on her presence. The fact that no one else seemed calmer spoke for the latter.

She sat down between him and Captain America, close enough for him to feel the warmth radiating off of her but with enough distance between them to avoid contact.

"Okay", Captain America sighed. "We should assume that Loki has brought both the hostage and the scepter with him. From what I've gathered, the scepter works as some kind of mind control. Don't let him touch you with it."

"Loki is cleverer than most. It would be foolish to disregard that knowledge, for he will use that to his advantage!"

Jason considered what both the Captain and Thor had said. It would probably be dangerous for Jason to fight him with his sword. He had to come close and then Loki would get the chance to stab him with his scepter. Maybe he could try to hit him with lightning or drop something from the air?

"Thor, you seem to know Loki the best. What do you think would be the best way to approach him?" Annabeth asked. Said god got a faraway look in his eyes and he looked so sad Jason almost had the urge to hug him. What could have happened that gave him that expression?

"Ay, it is true that I know him well. He is my brother. Perhaps if I talk to him he might see reason. Loki is not evil, but I fear what he has become in his absence. I do not wish for this outcome, but if he refuses to listen he must be stopped."

Jason wondered how hard it was for Thor to say those words. To tell the others that they might have to take down his own brother. He briefly wondered if he would be able to say it if Thalia was the one threatening the world. It was hard to even think about. He pushed the thought out of his head and refused to think about it anymore.

"Loki is highly skilled with his daggers and very few of his opponents have walked away victorious from one of their fights. Even I have lost against him a couple of times. His usage of magic is also a dangerous weapon. He wield it with almost the same skill as Frigga." The occupants of the plane stared at each other with grim faces. How would they be able to defeat him? Sure, the demigods had won against much more powerful beings before. But this time they would be fighting the enemy directly and not just their pawns.

After that everyone went quiet. All of them were pondering the problem and how they would handle it best without anyone getting hurt. Jason had sneaked his hand into Piper's, seeking strength from her. What if they failed? What if Loki hurt anyone? What would happen if Percy was there? Would he get hurt?

All these question kept whirling around his head and he felt so helpless. If someone would describe him, they would probably say he was a good leader and that he wasn't afraid of making necessary sacrifices. That he was fearless. The thing was, he wasn't any of that. He was consistently afraid of making a decision that would end up with someone hurt.

A leader held a lot of responsibility and sure, Jason knew he could handle it and he even liked it sometimes. But he hated when it was a life-or-death situation. He hated the fact that a decision he made could decide if someone lived or died.

"It's probably best if those that can attack from a distance keep him distracted, while the others asses the situation." Jason startled at the voice of Black Widow. She had been so quiet the whole time he had forgotten she was even there.

The others nodded. "That sounds good. Stark", the Captain turned to the man clad in red and yellow colored armor, "you try to get his attention. Thor can help you with that. Use your lightening to keep him blinded."

The blonde dealt out tasks to everyone and it was decided that Piper would try to distract him with her charm-speak, Annabeth would stick to Black Widow to come up with a plan and Jason would help Iron Man and Thor with his own lightening.

When they had a preliminary plan Black Widow parted from the group to ask the pilots about their location. She came back with the news that Iceland had been sighted. They were only a few minutes away from the upcoming fight. The tension grew thicker and everyone stood up and prepared themselves. The Captain pulled up his mask over his head, weapons found their way into their owners hands. Calming breaths were taken.

Then, when they finally felt the aircraft land and the hatch opened for them, they looked out and saw the silhouette of a man with horns curving their way from his head. Loki looked down at them, and fired.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this chapter didn't take quite as long for me to write as the last one. To those who wanted longer chapters, I understand what you're saying, but I have troubles to write even this length sometimes. I will try, but I can't promise anything.**

 **This chapter was really fun to write an I hope you like it. I haven't written a lot of fighting scenes before so hopefully it didn't turn out too bad :)**

 **littlebear62007: I will try my best. Sometimes it's hard for me to even write, the** **length they are now.**

 **Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot, the rest is either Marvel's or Rick Riordan's**

Percy felt a heavy lump of dread form in the bottom of his stomach when the black aircraft landed, not even a hundred meters away from him. The sight of Jason, Annabeth and Piper worsened it. Why did they have to join forces with the superheroes? Why couldn't they stay out of this? Be safe?

Percy was clad in an illusion of Loki, created by the son of Hecate, Alabaster, ordered to distract the Avengers while Loki himself did something Percy hadn't been informed of. The replica of Loki's scepter was heavy and awkward in his hands, very different from his own sword. But maybe it was better it didn't fit perfectly. He wouldn't be able to fight as good with it as he could have with Riptide, and there would be less of a chance he hurt his friends.

His arm raised itself without him ordering it too, his body following Loki's commands and not letting him have any choice in the matter. A blue beam of light burst out of the golden staff and barely missed the guy who was carrying a hammer.

"Loki! Stop this madness!" The guy called out. "If you lay down your weapon we can together make Father see reason!"

Percy had no idea how the man and Loki knew each other, and right now it wasn't one of his priorities. It wasn't like Loki had told him anything about his life. The only reason he knew the group in front of him were superheroes, was the fact that he recognized Captain America from his old comic books and Iron Man from the newspapers.

With a sneer on his face he fired at the group of superheroes. They dived to the side and scattered, splitting up and making it harder to keep an eye on all of them. But this wasn't the first time Percy had fought against multiple enemies. They had obviously rejected their 'let's try to talk about this' strategy and now they readied themselves for a fight.

Percy saw Iron Man, the blonde guy, Jason and Piper approach him and he quickly assessed the situation. He knew he had to watch out for Piper's charm speak, if he wasn't careful he would become distracted from the others. Jason would most likely use his lightening and Iron Man was famous for those beams he shot from both hands and chest. Small rockets were also a possibility.

The one he was most wary of though, was the blonde guy. Percy had no idea who he was, which meant he didn't know what he was capable of. A dangerous situation to find himself in. He quickly decided to avoid him at first to gain more knowledge, and instead attacked the, at the moment, biggest threat to him.

The only thing that saved Piper from getting her leg hit was her demigod reflexes. But Percy had also consciously aimed for a nonlethal body part. Loki had ordered him to distract them, not to kill them. He had figured out that, if it weren't an direct order, he could interpret it a bit as he wanted. The only requirement was that he had to obey in some way.

Suddenly the air crackled with electricity and Percy rolled to the side to dodge the bolt of lightening Jason had shot at him. Probably an attempt at distracting him from Piper. It was quickly followed by three blasts from Iron Man and he danced to the side, but was to slow to avoid the last one. He hissed as his right arm was nearly torn of with the force of it.

His eyes narrowed and he rapidly shot back at the man before he twirled around and shot another beam back at Jason. Percy staggered slightly as an enchanting voice filled his ears, telling him softly to _stop_ and to _lay down your weapon._ It was painful. Extremely so. Especially since Loki's mind control kept telling him to **don't listen** and to **obey me**. It felt like his mind was tearing apart.

Distracted as he was, he still managed to roll to the side when a big and heavy projectile was thrown towards him. He blinked in confusion as the hammer the blonde man had carried earlier turned in midair and flew back, straight into the waiting hand of it's owner. _Okay Percy, new plan. Keep away from the guy throwing huge hammers at you!_

Percy dazedly shook his head and tried to ignore the voice of Piper. He blocked a few of the incoming blasts from Iron Man with his staff and answered with a few of his own. This continued for an unknown period of time, both sides dodging and shooting at the other.

When Jason swept in and swung his golden sword towards his chest Percy blocked it with his scepter. Sparks flew when the both weapons met and the two demigods grimaced at the strength of the other. Percy saw an opportunity to make Jason unbalanced and took it. He made Jason's body fall forward by taking a step back and twist his his staff out of the way. When the blonde boy stumbled Percy quickly swung the scepter and hit him in the head. Not hard enough to wound him seriously but enough to knock him out.

Unfortunately this whole ordeal had made Percy's back exposed and he yelled as something that felt similar to a taser pressed into his left side. In the corner of his eye he saw a glimpse of red hair and a black body suit.

He tried to move away but was promptly kicked in the back and he fell to the ground with a grunt. Then, as if that hadn't been enough something unbelievable heavy landed on his back. Not quite as heavy as holding up the sky, but it wasn't far away from it. He gasped and tried to wriggle away from it, but the object stayed in place and the weight made it hard to breathe.

"What have you done to Percy?" The painfully familiar voice of his best friend floated down to him. Her voice was tight with what he assumed was worry and anger. He wanted to answer, to tell her that he was right here, but Loki's control over him had increased after the god had started to keep him close. So instead of a verbal answer, he just sneered. Even though he could've been rescued if he only had had the strength to open his mouth and say one, simple little word. Annabeth would've recognized his voice, he was sure of it.

A masculine sigh was heard, somewhere above him. "We won't get anything out from him. Let's bring him back to headquarters. Fury might know what to do." And then he could breathe again. He gasped as oxygen finally filled his lungs and concentrated on breathing in all that lovely air. He ignored the hands that grabbed his clothes and didn't bother resist when they slung him over a shoulder. His part of the mission was over. It was up to Loki now.

 **If you think Percy's disguise should be impossible, then I' just going to answer "Magic". I'm just going to assume Alabaster is able to create illusions like this with his magic.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone!** **I have to apologize for the lack of updates, but school started up again so I've been pretty busy with classes and homework. And as if that wasn't enough I got writers block and was unable to write down a single word. But to make up for it it's a bit longer than I've written them lately. And even though I'm not quite happy with it I hope it turned out alright and that you still enjoy it. I didn't want to make you wait even more! An enormous thank you to everyone for all the favorites, alerts and reviews, you are truly amazing! :D**

 **PS: This isn't edited or proofread at all, so if you see something that needs to be corrected, tell me and I will fix it :)**

 **Guest: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one too!**

 **Disclaimer: As stated earlier, the plot is mine, the rest is not**

Loki gazed out over the valley, took in the sight of colorful cabins and demigods running for their lives. The sound of guns firing and the screams from the people who couldn't avoid the bullets filled his ears. When he glanced out of the corner of his eye he saw Torrington's grim face. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he didn't like the fact that demigods, perhaps even his brothers and sisters, were being shot at.

If the campers were lucky they would only get injured enough to put them out of fighting condition. If unlucky, well, the aim of his soldiers weren't always perfect. Sometimes a bullet that should've hit a leg or an arm, hit something that was vital to survive.

Loki had ordered his soldiers into the camp after a brief fight with the guarding dragon. It was fairly strong and was enough to handle monster attacks. A god though, a god wouldn't have any problems taking it down. If Loki had to guess he didn't think the camp had been in need of protection from the gods before. If they had the spells surrounding this place would've been much more powerful and the guard wouldn't have been a simple dragon.

The fighting had been going on for a while now and even if the children were skilled warriors, they didn't have a chance against long distance weapons moving quicker than they were able to move. A lot of them were lying down on the ground, unable to fight anymore and unable to crawl to safety. If they tried they was shot again until they couldn't move at all.

"My lord", Loki turned so he could see Alabasters facial expression, "I think the soldiers are done. There's no one fighting anymore." The God of Mischief let his eyes stray to take in the scene below him once again. Demigods was now lying on the green grass, dirtying it with their blood. The sobbing from many children reached his ears, even though he could see it was mostly from the youngest kids. The others had, most likely, been trained for a longer time and had already lived through the horrors of the outside world.

Loki was very much aware of the danger Midgardian demigods were in. They were never safe since the monsters followed their smell like bloodhounds. The first time he had noticed this problem was when Torrington had first joined forces with him. A bunch of Loki's mind controlled soldiers had been killed before he came up with a spell that was able to hide the smell of the demigod. Since then he had modified it to better suit his needs. Now he could hide at least seven demigods who was staying in the same place. He hoped it would be enough.

Which was an essentially part if his plan was going to work. He strode down the hill with his eyes scanning the teenagers. It was hard to distinguish who would best suit his purposes. But Torrington was following him, prepared to aid him.

They had already discussed what they would need. Perseus had been extremely helpful in that matter. The son of Poseidon had tried his best to refuse Loki's order, fighting for the safety of his friends. There had been no other choice than to use the spell he had used that time when he made Perseus kneel. It craved much energy since it wasn't an easy feat to make someone want something that went against their principles, but Loki had decided that it had to be done. He had needed that information about the camp and its residents.

So Perseus had kneeled on the floor and looked up at him with those green eyes of his and told him about his friends. The first one who had caught his interest was the daughter of Athena. He figured her genius would be very much helpful. It was also fortunate that the traitorous son of Hecate knew of her appearance, along with others he had seen during the Second Titan War.

"She is not here, my lord." Loki didn't allow himself to show his displeasure but his jaw clenched without him being able to stop it. Torrington must have seen it because he continued, "There are other sons and daughters of Athena here. We could just use one of them."

He gave a short nod and they continued their search. A teenage boy with blonde hair and grey eyes were pointed out to him and when he gave his approval, one of his soldiers took care of the boy who had blood soaking both his legs and his left arm.

The charm speaker was nowhere to find either, but it seemed the Norns was with him that day. A pleading voice begged one of Loki's soldiers to rescue her, to take her away. When he felt the power in those words he got interested immediately. If it hadn't been for the scepter's control the soldier would've obeyed her without a thought. Even Loki felt a sudden need to do exactly as this girl told him to.

He was able to shake it off, of course. If something as simple as that would stop him, then he wouldn't be worthy of his own powers. Loki told the soldier to bring her and she wailed when she heard the words.

"You can't do this! Let me go!"

Loki ignored her pitiful voice and began his search again. He was guided towards a place where it seemed a few of his men were having problems with the demigods. Loki caught glimpses of a black sword swinging through the air.

When they finally arrived he was met with the sight of a dark haired boy, fending off the soldiers with powerful swings of his sword. One of Loki's men had the unfortunate fate of being hit and his scream was ripped out of his lungs before it was quickly put to a stop and he fell down. The god of mischief narrowed his eyes. If he wasn't careful, it was possible that this blade could manage to kill even him.

As soon as the soldiers saw him they stepped aside to reveal a young boy, maybe around sixteen Midgardian years, with black hair and pale skin. Dark bruises under his eyes stood out in sharp contrast with his fair skin and even though he looked weak the air of death that surrounded him spoke of the opposite.

Loki could see how the boy quickly contemplated his options. He could also discern the moment the boy realized he didn't have any way out of this. The demigod tightened his grip on his sword and his body slipped into a fighting position that was very similar to the one Loki himself had.

Like a snake he attacked, swung his sword with the intention to slash the god's stomach. Hadn't he been a god he would've been hit. As it was, he was able to block it with his scepter before the onyx black weapon touched his skin. His attacker didn't even blink, most likely used to fighting beings with faster reflexes than himself. Loki's lips curved into a nasty smile. He was going to enjoy this.

The both males fought inside the circle Loki's men had formed. Loki hadn't been hit yet but it had been a close call a few times. His opponent wasn't so lucky though. Blood trickled down his left arm from a deep cut and he also suffered from his bullet wounds. It was impressing really, how this small little half-mortal could keep pace with a god even though he was injured. It spoke lengths about the strength this boy possessed.

But, this fight had to come to an end. Because Loki didn't have much more time to spare until it was discovered what he had done and he didn't want to be here when that happened. If he remembered correctly the Greek gods were pretty possessive of their children. With a quick twist of his hand he passed the young demigods guard and succeeded in touching him in the chest with the tip of his staff.

His body froze and the dark eyes turned the signature luminous blue color of a person who had been in contact with the scepter. He blinked once and then his body lost it's tension. Loki smirked. It was unfortunate that he hadn't had time enough to check the rest of the Greek children, but those he had picked would had to do.

He ordered his men to gather the captured demigods closer while they waited on the plane that would take them back to the base. Everything would've been so much easier if he had been able to teleport them all back to headquarters, but sadly, it wasn't possible to teleport that many people without an outer help of some sort. If he had access to the Bifrost it would've been ideal, but it hadn't been fixed after Thor had destroyed it and of course, Loki wasn't sure Heimdal would even let him through.

The roar of an aircraft in the distance announced that their ride was almost there. It came closer and closer and when it finally landed the soldiers quickly carried the two still struggling demigods aboard. Loki and the remaining demigod began to walk inside too when a yell was heard.

"Nico! Come back! NICO!" The panicked cry died out when the door closed. Loki had only been able to catch a glimpse of a teenage boy with hair the color of straw and sky-blue eyes filled with despair.


	11. Chapter 11

**Apologizes for the delay but, if I'm gonna be completely honest, I'm a bit tired of writing this. Don't take me wrong, it's been really fun and you guys have been amazing, but I guess I'm just not motivated at the moment :/ I will finish it though, but there might be longer gaps between chapters. Like the one between the last chapter and this one. I will try my best to continue posting as I have before and some chapters might be out quite quick, that totally depends on my inspiration and if there's a lot going on in school.**

 **This chapter is a little boring (in my opinion) but hopefully it explains Percy's and Annabeth's breakup more. And I haven't proofread this at all (I wanted this to come out as quickly as possible, might edit it later) so there's probably more mistakes than normal. If you find any, please tell me :)**

 **Guest: Haha, yeah. Sorry for the cliffhanger. And thank you, I probably need it.**

 **Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the rest is not**

The trip back to, what Percy assumed was, his captors headquarters was mostly quiet. His friends sat and whispered among themselves and the superheroes took turns watching him. Right now it was the big blonde with the hammer that was keeping his eyes on him.

But Percy found himself looking at Annabeth. He wondered if any of this would've happened if they had just stayed together. If they hadn't figured out that the love they held for each other wasn't the same as it had been. That even if they still loved each other it wasn't the romantic kind of love anymore. So they decided to break up.

There had been no crying or screaming involved. Just an ordinary conversation where they told each other they wanted the other to be happy. Annabeth wanted to attend the university in New Rome and Percy didn't have any plans yet. He figured he might as well come with her and maybe help Frank, Hazel and Reyna build up the city again.

A few months after they had arrived, Percy had realized he liked guys. It had most likely been building up for a long time, he had just been too busy with everything happening around him and his relationship with Annabeth to notice. But, when everything had calmed down and he finally could feel somewhat safe again, he did. And immediately tried to push it down.

One day when he and Annabeth were taking a coffee together she had caught him staring at the barista. The male, extremely cute, barista. She had looked at him with those clever eyes of hers and then she had asked, with a serious tone, if he liked guys. He had to admit he had been terrified at the time. He had grown up and never considered himself as anything else than heterosexual. And now, suddenly, he wasn't anymore and Annabeth knew.

He had been lucky though. Annabeth had been a huge support and when Jason found out he helped him a lot too. They helped him accept his sexuality. Helped him realize that it was okay to like both genders. That he didn't have to be ashamed of it. He was forever thankful for that.

It could be taken as a bad omen though, that when he finally felt comfortable with himself again and decided to accept Annabeth's offer of being her plus one to a gala in Germany, he was kidnapped. Fate had a funny way to show their appreciation.

Percy suppressed his urge to flinch when a hand settled on his shoulder. When he turned his head he was faced with a glowing blue circle, slowly getting brighter. An extremely familiar blue circle that had been shooting at him only a few hours before.

"He said to follow him, Reindeer Games." The unmistakable metallic voice of Iron Man snarked at him and Percy almost rolled his eyes at the nickname. Was this man really allowed to call himself a superhero? He seemed more like a child in an adult's body. Nonetheless, he stood up and followed the man that had recognized Loki's image.

As soon as he stepped outside he was surrounded. A mix of superheroes, demigods and people who Percy assumed was some sort of special force. Guns were immediately trained on him and he weren't stupid enough to move in that situation. His guards parted to let one man through, an intimidating man with an intense, staring eye and a dangerous expression. Unconsciously, he tensed. Prepared himself of an attack.

"Mister Odinson, you have caused quite a mess here. And I don't like disorders." Percy couldn't keep the smirk from his face, it sounded like the man was talking to a child. But, if he had to spend time around Tony Stark it might not be so strange, Percy supposed. He refocused on the dark skinned man just in time to see his clenched jaw and realized he might've taken his smirk as a defying one. Oh well. Nothing to do about it now.

Seconds later the black clad and armed guards started to escort him through the corridors of the building. They passed a set of windows and when he looked inside his gaze met another man, possibly a scientist since the room looked like a lab of some sort. He smiled and could almost feel the tenseness radiating out from the room.

After a few more minutes they finally arrived in a huge storage room with some sort of glass cage in the middle. Grating walkways surrounded it and one part reached out to what looked like the opening of the cage. He had his suspicions about what it was going to be used as.

The guards aimed their weapons at him until he stepped inside the cage. Then cage was sealed with a glass door that slid so smoothly into place you wouldn't believe it was possible to open if you hadn't seen it with your own eyes.

The the man then proceeded in telling him what would happen if Percy tried to break the glass. It wasn't like he would've tried it either way, but now he was even more firm in not doing that. As a son of Poseidon he had enough problem being this high up, a fall of almost 10.000 meters didn't sound like a good way to feel more comfortable in the air.

When he was finally alone again he sighed. As much as he wanted to be free of Loki's control he felt like he kind of missed the god's presence. At the base he had always been in close proximity with him and he realized he had got used to it. And if you didn't count the part where he was being ordered to do stuff against his will, Loki was pretty nice. Always making sure Percy was alright and if he had been trying to break free by hurting himself again, Loki took care of the wounds and sometimes even petted his hair.

Percy realized with a jolt that he actually _wanted_ to go back to Loki. Not because that was his orders. Because he wanted to. He hoped that these thoughts were normal reactions on the mind control, but a niggling feeling in the back of his mind kept telling him that this wouldn't go away.

 _Please let this not be true,_ he begged. _Please let this disappear when this is over._


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry guys! I meant to type this up much sooner but things got in the way. Lots of school stuff and then I got sick. I was meaning to update this on Sunday but I was busy packing before a school trip to the mountains and yesterday I fell asleep as soon as I returned. But here it is, without any editing from my part and not exactly a long one either.**

 **And I'm just going to put in a huge THANK YOU for everyone who is still reading this story and all you wonderful reviews. You guys make it worth it to continue writing this.**

 **Guest (4 February) : You have no idea how much your review meant to me. I really needed that. And thank you for telling me what you liked about it too, it really helps when you tell me what was good and bad :) I'm so happy you like it and that you're checking for updates. If I could I would hug you. Unfortunately, since that's not possible, I hope that you still understand my gratitude!**

 **littlebear62007** **: Percy isn't in love with Loki yet, but he is slowly realizing there might be more to him than he first thought**

 **Disclaimer: Surprisingly these two universes aren't mine yet**

Tony studied the alien through the surveillance cameras. Strange really how he could look so calm at a time like this. Captured inside a cage that was just waiting to plummet to the ground and with enemies (plus a brother, but Tony had a feeling Loki didn't see Thor as an ally) surrounding him on all sides. There was something that was bothering him about the Asgardian god. Something that wasn't quite right.

He sighed irritably as the male made another turn of slow walking around his cell. He just couldn't put his finger on what was bugging him and Tony had a feeling Thor could tell something was wrong too. The blonde kept staring at his brother with a confused expression.

Low mumbling cancelled his musings and he turned to glance at the weird kids. It had been quite the shock when they had begun the fight with Loki and it turned out these barely legal teenagers had superpowers. He had faltered just a few seconds and he was grateful he had been able to recover as fast as he could. Otherwise you might never know what damage could have been made, both to him and the team.

"There have been an attack." The sudden announcement from the normally neutral Agent Coulson made everyone turn to fix their eyes on him. It couldn't have been just Tony wondering how he could look so nonchalant and calm while telling them there's been an attack.

"Where? What happened?" Cap said with that voice of his that immediately made you want to trust him. In the beginning Tony had looked forward to teasing the man since he seemed to be so flustered about everything, but he had quickly realized that would be harder than he first thought. It seemed like he had built up a wall which made it possible to ignore Tony Stark for long periods of time.

"On Long Island." The three teenagers in the room immediately tensed. The grey eyes from the one who was called Annabeth fixed on the SHIELD-agent. The girl and Coulson must have exchanged some sort of unnoticeable signs (at least to the other occupants of the room) because Annabeth's eyes narrowed.

"When?" She asked in a tight voice.

"According to our source, approximately six hours ago. It seems Loki attacked your camp with the intention of kidnapping a few more of your friends. Your activities director called a few minutes ago and informed us of the situation. He wants you to stay here for the moment, it seems like it's quite the mess back there."

The other girl, Piper Tony thought she was called, suddenly stepped forward. "Is anybody hurt?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunched together in worry. She must know at least a few of those people from "Camp" pretty well.

Coulson considered the question for a few moments before answering. "There are plenty of injured, but so far no deaths. Our source weren't very specific with the information so we'll have to send a team. Thor, you have been requested to be part of the team."

"Wait, Thor is allowed to go but we aren't? It's our camp!" Piper cried out.

"Since it's your camp that was targeted and you might be targeted again it is unwise to let you out of a protected area. It isn't as likely Loki will attack his own brother. Also, Thor has to represent Asgard in the discussions." Tony might have imagined it, but it looked like the corner of Coulson's eye twitched slightly at the word 'discussions'. Was it possible that SHIELD was opposed to these 'discussions'?

Then he realized something Coulson had said that didn't quite match up. "Hang on, did you just say Loki? I hate to say this, but Loki is currently thinking over his life choices locked into an unescapable cage."

Was the god really able to be in two places at the same time? Could he have been fighting the Avengers while still attacking this camp the others were talking about? He glanced down again on the video feed which were showing him how Loki were staring out into the empty air. But if this wasn't Loki, then who was it?

 **-o-**

In a plane not far from New York a man with unnaturally blue eyes were speaking. With sure words did he tell those listening about the weaknesses in the aircraft called the Helicarrier. Those listening looked at him with equally blue eyes and soaked up the information. The only thing they cared about was the plan and that they followed it. Exactly as their lord wanted them to.

Meanwhile, Loki listened as the former S.H.I.E.L.D agent betrayed the secrets of his friends. He smirked when he thought about the humans they were going to attack and the destruction Loki and his men would cause. They were going to get Percy, and they were going to make it as hard as possible for the ones capturing him to pick up their trail.


	13. Chapter 13

**I can't believe it took me another month to post a new chapter! I tried to make it longer instead but in the end I thought that you would rather read what I have now than to wait another month so I could write more. But you really are amazing readers who have such patience with me, I truly appreciate your support :)  
**

 **Harley Jane Quinn, I hope this chapter is clearer than the previous ones but if not, do you think you could specify what is a unclear? It would help me improve the later chapters more.**

 **And, as has been the pattern lately, I haven't edited this at all. There's bound to be tons of mistakes here so if you see anything tell me and I will fix it :)**

 **Guest (16 april): I actually thought I was going to cry when I read your review, I was so touched when I read what you had written. I really needed that and thank you for understanding that I have other things to do. But I feel like I'm really cheered up now so maybe (hopefully) the following chapters will be up sooner than the previous ones. I really wish I could give you a big hug and thank you thank you thank you for reviewing :D**

 **Disclaimer: This is** **based on the Avenger movie and Percy Jackson series, neither of which is mine.**

Percy was practically vibrating from pent up energy. He absolutely hated to be forced to be so still. Loki had made sure that he would - as long as he was disguised as Loki - act like him at all times. Which in Percy's case meant that he wasn't allowed to jump around or try to climb the walls. He thought he would die of boredom soon.

He had no idea how much time had passed since his interesting conversation with the eyepatch man (it had to be several hours, at _least_ ) but he found himself wondering what everyone was doing. Maybe his friends were watching him from a security camera somewhere, monitoring his every movement so he wouldn't be able to escape.

As he settled for leaning on the wall for a while, he heard a low boom. Not even a second after that, the floor shook and he lost his balance, even with his demigod reflexes it was impossible to stay on his feet. When the shaking finally stopped, the floor began to tilt to the side and Percy had to lean forward and put his hands to the floor to steady himself. In the distance he could hear a roar and he could only guess that it wasn't a good sign.

Not long after the floor had started to tilt he heard running feet coming closer. Three S.H.I.E.L.D agents ran into the room (they didn't seem to have much trouble with the floor. Must have been some requirement to be hired as an agent or something) but when they saw that Percy was still stuck in his cage they slowed down and said something into some sort of earpiece. He guessed that they informed the higher ups that he was still in his cage. A quick nod from the one who had spoken and then he said something to his two companions, unfortunately it was too low for Percy to hear anything.

The two agents gave a nodded in acknowledgment before they turned and ran back the way they had come. The man who was left began to search for damages on Percy's cell, even though - if what their leader had been telling was the truth - he would have fallen to his death if he had so much as scratched the glass. Well, he figured the agent wouldn't listen if he told him that was the case.

More roaring, closer this time, echoed through the ship and Percy silently hoped for the source of that sound to stay as far away as possible from him. With his luck though, it would soon be here. Not many minutes later, there was another explosion going off, this time in the other direction from the first one and the whole ship lurched violently. This time Percy couldn't keep his footing and he slammed into the wall. For a few seconds he couldn't breathe, only gasp helplessly for air, before his lungs filled with precious oxygen again.

What was happening out there? The agent who was guarding him obviously thought the same thing, because he kept mumbling something into his com, but he didn't seem to get any answer. His expression were steadily becoming more and more grim and he kept glancing at Percy as if to judge his chances of survival with him there.

It turned out that those chances were very slim. With a sick squelch he was pierced from behind and when the weapon was pulled out he fell to the floor to reveal the body of the man he was impersonating.

A dangerous smile with lots of teeth spread over the narrow lips. "I have come to get you, little one." Loki stalked forward, he didn't seem bothered that he had taken a life not even a minute ago. Perhaps humans were that insignificant for him. The god glanced over the panel which controlled the cage briefly before he hit a button. The door slid open.

"Come here, Perseus. We have to go meet up with your friends." Percy's heart went cold. What had Loki meant by that? Meet up with your friends?

Unfortunately, Percy didn't have any time to consider what the Asgardian had implied, because with a burst of speed something threw itself at him. Percy didn't even have the time to react before he suddenly stood beside Loki with his hand on his arm, and his assailant was trapped on the other side of the glass in his stead.

Then he realized who was currently growling out a warningly, "Loki". It was the hammer guy. When he eyed said being from the corner of his eye he could see the sneer on his face. "Loki, release me this instant!"

A cackling laughter clawed its way out of Loki's throat. "Why would I do that, _brother_?" He said, spitting out the last word like it had hurt his tongue to form its sound. "Was it not you who helped the mortals lock Perseus into this cage? Should I let that slide? No, I do not think so."

Loki's brother opened his mouth to answer, but it was too late. With a carefully blank face, the god of mischief pushed the red button and the cage fell. Percy wasn't even able to hear the scream. He tried to not think about the fate of the falling Asgardian, if he did he was sure he would puke.

"Now, we just have to…" Was the only thing Loki got out before he was interrupted. Another S.H.I.E.L.D agent had just entered the room. The difference was that this one was carrying a huge gun which was aimed at them.

"Don't move."

Both Percy and Loki froze in their spot. Before Percy could think too much about the god had seemed so startled, Loki started moving again and sneered at the man. "Why should I listen? None of your pitiful weapons can cause me any harm."

The man calmly met Loki's eyes. "That might be the case, but I think this could make it up the list of things you don't want to be hit by. It was inspired by the robot you sent to destroy Thor. I have no idea what it does, but I wouldn't hope for anything pleasant if I were you."

A creepy smile stretched Loki's lips at that. The air felt which with foreboding and Percy suddenly had a hard time to breathe. With a voice to quite to hear if you weren't standing next to him, Loki said, "Time to really prove your loyalty, little one. I want you to kill him."

Time stopped. Percy's limbs grew numb and a ringing noise rang in his head. His eyes felt fried out and the same went for his mouth. His body moved like in slow motion, slowly twisting his body. In reality, he knew he was moving incredibly fast, his body knew the moves after all the monster fighting. It was just the fact that his brain couldn't keep up with his limbs' instinctual obedience to Loki's orders.

He was halfway to slashing his replica of Loki's sceptre through the agent's stomach when his mind finally caught up. In that millisecond before impact, he managed to alter the weapon's course enough to make the blow go from lethal to survivable.

Blood instantly soaked the agent's shirt and he collapsed onto the floor. Before he completely went out from the pain he must be suffering from, he succeeded in pressing the trigger and a bolt of orange light struck the Asgardian right in the chest.

The son of Poseidon didn't stop and think about what he had almost done. No, instead of contemplating the fact that he had resisted a direct command from Loki, he rushed forward to check if the fallen god was alright. He kneeled beside him and pushed a dark lock of hair from his face. Pale eyelids fluttered open and he stared straight into the gods marvellous green eyes. Percy might have been stuck there, staring into the eyes of someone he should hate, but running footsteps were approaching and he was forced to take action.

With careful movements he helped his lord to stand and then, with his left arm around the god's waist they ran. Loki gained more and more lucidity the longer they ran and could guide them to the place where they were supposed to escape from. When they finally reached the hole in the wall there was a plane waiting outside. The pilot must've spotted them because the aircraft hovered closer and with some help from soldiers he recognised but hadn't bothered to learn the name of, he and Loki successfully boarded the ship. The god told them to take off, even when one of the men said that Barton hadn't returned.

During the trip back to their headquarters Loki laid with his head in Percy's lap, still exhausted and weak from the hit he took from that gun. Percy found his hand slowly carding through the god's long hair and to his surprise, he didn't actually mind it that much.


	14. Chapter 14

***looking at today's date. Making a double take* Oh my... It's more than two months since I last updated this. Wow *hyperventilating*. I did not plan this, not at all. I'm incredibly sorry and it's not even a super long chapter to make up for it. I have just had a lot going on (final days of school, traveling and now work) and I haven't had the time. When I actually had time I was not in the mood at all to write so I kind of threw this together. Well, I hope it's alright. And we get to see what happened to the kidnapped demigods and Alabaster (I kind of forgot about him for awhile, oops).**

 **As usual, this isn't edited at all and I'm not even sure if it's in character or not. I just felt that you had waited long enough and if you are still reading this, an ENORMOUS THANK YOU to all of you! I love you all!**

 **Guest (23 May): *gives you a truckload of love* It means a lot to me that you appreciate this and I know you probably want the next chapter now (don't worry, I understand the feeling as a reader myself) but thank you for not pressuring me :) I'm happy that you like my replies, I can safely say that the feeling is mutual, and thank you once again for reviewing. It really is one of the best parts of writing this :D**

 **Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot even though I have borrowed a few things from the creators of these universes.**

Nico was panicking. He, the son of Hades, the Ghost King, were scared. It was probably normal to be afraid when you couldn't control your own body, but Nico felt like he should be better than this. Stronger. That he should have been able to resist that blue light when it washed through his body and rendered him helpless, a prisoner in his own body.

He could still see Will's despairing face, yelling at him not to leave. Over and over again the scene played out in front of his eyes. The ache that had settled in his heart when he followed Loki into the ship intensifying until it felt like he would explode.

Of course, in the back of his mind he knew that this was the perfect chance to find Percy and to rescue him. The only drawback was that he was under someone else control and it would be naive to think that Percy wouldn't have similar troubles.

He couldn't focus on any of that though. His mind was too busy making up the worst scenarios possible and helping him get even more terrified than he was in the beginning. Fantastic really, how the brain could come up with so many horrifying images in only a few hours. It almost felt like he was living in his own personal horror movie, and it was all in his head. Sure, his captors had most likely some terrible plan which Nico now was a part of, but he doubted any of those plans would involve any of the nightmarish creatures his mind had conjured.

The two other demigods, Malcolm Pace and Drew Tanaka, had been taken somewhere else while Nico had been brought to this empty room. He briefly wondered if they had done it with purpose, gotten him alone and just let his imagination drive him crazy, but if he thought about it it didn't make sense. Why would this god kidnap three demigods and risk their parents' fury only to leave them alone in a room? No, there has to be a bigger picture.

He waited for what felt like hours even though it was hard to estimate, there was no light to help him determine how much time had passed. Then, in the distance, he heard the unmistakeable clang of feet stepping on metal and he tensed. Or, he tried to but his body refused to obey him, instead it stood there perfectly relaxed and waited for their captors to come.

The footsteps came closer and when they finally stopped Nico was under no illusions that they weren't here for him. Suddenly the room Nico had been left in was flooded with light so sharp his eyes watered, his eyes being used to the darkness after so long time. Therefore he couldn't distinguish the person who had come, only a blurry silhouette.

"Follow me." The boy (because the voice was too high to possibly be a man) said. Nico's legs quickly obeyed and soon he was walking behind the still indistinguishable boy, they didn't seem to care that they couldn't possibly see where they were going.

After a while Nico's eyes finally adapted to the new light setting and he could finally see the person in front of him. Brown hair on the top of his head, a sliver of freckled skin between his hairline and his high collared jacket. He moved with confidence and didn't hesitate when he made turns. Nico wondered how long he had been here to get that kind of knowledge.

When they finally stopped outside of one of the endless metal doors, Nico tried to brace himself for what was coming. Would there be soldiers waiting on the other side? Maybe Percy would be there or Loki? The hope that he would find Percy and that they would find a way to escape together were perhaps foolish but it was there nonetheless.

But when the door opened none that met them. Instead it contained only two beds and a bureau and Nico couldn't understand why he had been taken here. Wasn't he a prisoner? Shouldn't he be kept alone in an even more sparse room? This made no sense at all.

"Welcome to your new room", the teenager said and swept out with his arms dramatically. "I expect you to behave, I don't particularly fancy another roommate who tries to claw their eyes out. Just so you know."

Nico froze. He couldn't mean…? Did he mean…? Percy? Had Percy been here, in this room? Had he really tried to claw his eyes out as the boy said? But no, Nico shook his head mentally, he couldn't be sure. It was dangerous to assume things and Nico couldn't afford to be distracted by this.

But, said a part of him. If Percy could resist Loki's powers enough to hurt himself without the god's permission, then maybe he was strong enough to break free. Maybe he could defeat the crazy god before he could kill or hurt anyone else. The seed of hope settled down even though Nico tried to ignore it. He couldn't rely on Percy on this, he had to try to break free himself.

The other boy threw himself down on the left bed and told Nico to sit down on the other one. His traitorously body did as asked and then it got quiet for a while. It wasn't like Nico could speak without permission (not that he would have even if he could) and the brown haired boy seemed to be deep in thought.

"Are you a demigod?" The question jerked Nico back to attention, he had been dozing for a bit when he couldn't gain more information out of the boy only by looking at him.

"Yes." Nico wondered over the cold and strict tone he had. He was sure he had never sounded like that before.

"Parent?"

"Hades." That seemed to interest the other teenager because he sat up and looked at Nico with his green eyes narrowed. Nico could see how the curiosity lingered in them though.

"I didn't know Hades had any children." The green eyes narrowed further. "I guess you're not familiar with a son of Poseidon, then?"

"I am." Hate shimmered in those eyes when Nico spoke the words, "Percy and I are friends."

The other boy's jaw clenched and a brief glance at his hands revealed that they were clenched into fists so tight the knuckles were white. Nico couldn't help but wonder how this boy could hate Percy so much, most people who didn't know him thought he was a hero. If you didn't count the monsters or mortals, of course.

"That disgrace of a demigod isn't worth your friendship", he spat. "He isn't worth any of the praise or glory he is given either. I'm glad that I at least don't have to share this room with him anymore!"

After that he fell silent and Nico settled on pondering about his options. It seemed that Percy was here, or at least had been, which was very fortunate. Nico wouldn't have had any idea about where to look otherwise. And maybe, if he could cancel this spell Loki's scepter had over him or trick it in some way, maybe he could get enough information out of this boy to free both himself and the other demigods.

Well, perhaps it wasn't a very reliable plan and it would surely be more difficult than it sounded to succeed. But at least he had a goal to strive towards. With that finally settled Nico let his mind relax and soon he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Soo, don't get too angry please *hides behind hands* I now it's almost three months since I updated but I fell into the abyss of lack of motivation and ideas. And as if that wasn't enough school started up again and unfortunately, it's much more busy this year than the last. These last two weeks I've been meaning to sit down and finish this chapter but I was too stressed out and exhausted to even open up the document.**

 **Of course, when I finally got back in gear, I was unsatisfied with what I had written previously and deleted the whole thing. I hope this turned out a bit better and that Thor is (mostly) in character. But if you think there's something that needs improvement, don't be afraid of telling me. Feedback is the writer's best friend after all ;)** **I know it's not that long either and that there's not a lot happening, but it was the best I could do *shrugs* I hope that you'll enjoy it anyway.**

 **Anyway, to those people who're still reading (if there's anyone left) thank you for that! You are the sole reason I continue to write this. I would appreciate if you would tell me what you think about the story so far, good, bad, are there so many plot holes it resembles a Swiss cheese?**

 **I wish: Do you mean that the way Loki controls Percy to do his bidding him, resembles the situation between Harry Potter Dumbledore?**

 **River: Thank you for your review, I've kept it in my inbox just to encourage me to finish the chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: Neither universes are of my own creation, only parts of this story is of my own making.**

Thor wasn't sure what he expected when he agreed to meet the leader of the Greek half-blood camp, but it wasn't this.

A green valley stretched out in front of him and lush trees towered together, shielding the cabins and training areas on one side, while the sea acted like a barrier on the other side. It did not look like anything he would have imagined a demigod camp to be like. He had thought it would be more… dark, not this beautiful place that could easily be taken for one of the parks the Midgardians seemed to favour. Even the smoking climbing wall he could see further down did nothing to dim the valley's calmness. The teenagers whom where running towards him with weapons on the ready did, though.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" One of the biggest girls said once they were in speaking distance. Her brown eyes were narrowed and were immediately eyeing his person, most likely looking for hidden weaponry.

"My name is Thor, and I have come on the behalf of SHIELD to speak to your leader."

The tense atmosphere calmed a bit even though the children kept an alert eye on him at all times. The girl who had spoken to him glared at him for a few moments before she gave a brief nod and turned on her heel.

"Follow me." Thor did as she said, better to obey her than unintentionally offend these people. While they walked Thor began to notice that the camp looked very empty. Plenty of the cabins were damaged with destroyed windows or walls and a few looked uninhabited. A stab of guilt hit him. Loki was supposed to be his responsibility, Thor was the one who had claimed to be Midgard's protector and this had happened under his watch. He hoped these warrior children would recover.

They approached the biggest house, light blue in colour with white trim. On the porch sat a man in a strange chair on wheels and another man who Thor recognised as another god straight away.

"Ah, I wondered when you would show up", the man in the chair said. "Nick told me someone would come but not when." He smiled a little but he still looked grim. Quite understandable since his protégées had been attacked recently.

"I'm Chiron, and I assume you are Thor?"

"Aye, that would be correct. Greetings to you too, fellow god", Thor said and nodded in the other man's direction. He was wearing a hideous shirt which did nothing to hide his large belly.

The god's face twisted into a grimace. "Let's get this over with. I don't want to be bothered with this any longer than necessary", he said before he walked into the house.

Thor narrowed his eyes but kept himself from shouting something rude after him, he was glad that he had learned to control his urges a bit better, otherwise he wasn't sure what would have happened. A pang of longing for Jane shot through him but he pushed it into the back of his mind. When this was over, he promised himself, he would visit Jane.

 **-o-**

When Thor returned to the Helicarrier the rest of the Avengers, along with the three demigods, were waiting for him with impatient expressions. They all walked into one of the numerous briefing rooms and sat down.

"So, what did they want?" The blonde girl, Annabeth asked.

"It seems they want an alliance with my people and yours. Chiron spoke of the help you would be able to lend us in our search for Loki. I found the conditions acceptable and the Greek gods have now officially joined ranks with Asgard."

It was quiet for a while before the Man of Iron spoke up. "Hang on. Conditions, what conditions?"

"Firstly, they wanted to have a say in my brother's punishment, as are their right since they have suffered from Loki's actions. Then, because neither you nor I understand all of the complications of the demigod nature, and their healing specifically, Chiron asked me to take one of their Healer's with me."

At his words several heads started to turn, searching for the supposed Healer. The room hadn't acquired a new inhabitant since Thor had started speaking, no matter how much the others looked.

"Unfortunately, the demigod Healer couldn't come yet, he had to prepare the other Healers for his absence. He will join us in a few days time."

The demigods in the room shared a glance. They suddenly looked uneasy. "Are there any plans on where we'll be staying? Because if another demigod is supposed to arrive we might have a problem."

The Avengers fixed their gazes on Annabeth. The Captain of America seemed to deflate slightly, perhaps he wasn't happy with yet another problem on their hands. The blonde demigod carried on with a slight glare at the son of Stark's encouraging wave.

"We demigods set of a special kind of scent and if we're in a bigger group, or if we have an especially strong one, we attract monsters like crazy. If we have to go outside camp we usually go in groups of three, but four might be pushing it." The son of Stark's eyes lit up like Loki's used to do when he came up with an especially amusing prank. Banner looked quite intrigued too.

"Well, it's something to take into consideration. As it is, I'll talk to Fury about it and we'll see if he has any ideas", the Captain said with a furrowed brow. Thor wondered if he ever smiled, he seemed to be constantly frowning whenever Thor saw him.

The group stayed in the room for quite some time, their discussion slowly changing into small talk. Thor was speaking with the male demigod, comparing abilities and experiences with each other. In the corner of his eye he could see Banner, Stark and Annabeth have a lively conversation about something, most likely science of some sort, they seemed like the kind who would enjoy that.

Once again he felt a pang in his chest when he caught himself thinking that Loki would have enjoyed their company. Thor had realised after Loki's fall from the bridge that his brother might not have felt as happy on Asgard as Thor had been. Loki favoured reading and learning before sparring and drinking and Thor knew that there were not many who shared the same interests. Not when his brother always followed him everywhere, making sure he didn't get into too much trouble.

For the second time that day he pushed his feelings to the back of his mind. They wouldn't help him any now. His brother had made his choices and he had to be judged after those. But Thor kept the hope alive. The hope that perhaps, perhaps it wasn't too late to get his brother back again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys. I know it's been long since my last update (again) even if I really tried to do better this time. Actually, I typed up most of this the same day I posted the last chapter in a sudden burst of** **inspiration, unfortunately I got stuck after that. Then, when I finally thought I would be able to finish this, school got in the way. I've been stressed out of my mind and too exhausted to even think about writing anything.**

 **But, enough of that! I hope this chapter at least partly make up for my long absence.**

 **Korra941: I'm glad you liked it and thank you for your review, it really makes it easier to write :)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for understanding, I don't want to let you guys down but sometimes there's so many other things in the way *sigh* but it really made my day when I read your review! Your comments** **are gold** **(I'm assuming from the style on it that you're the one who has written before, and even if they're not, this one is gold too!) and I hope you'll like the continuation :)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm flattered if you think I've had any part in creating either of these universes. Sadly, only the plot is mine, except from some scenes out of the Avengers movie.**

Loki looked out over the hangar. Apart from Selvieg, who was trying to figure out how to make the portal work, and the demigods, who were standing at attention in front of him, the room was empty. He let himself regret the decision to leave Barton behind, he had been quite the asset. Alas, he had been injured at the time and had not been able to think over the decision clearly, he did not have time to moan over past mistakes now.

He could see how the captured half-gods' eyes strayed towards Percy who was standing slightly behind Loki, especially the one who Loki had taken down himself. There was something to be explored there, some past history between them, but he must be careful unless he wanted Percy to be stolen from him.

"Remember, I want you to inform me of every single possibility you find. No matter how insignificant you find it, I want to know about it."

Loki could see a faint struggle in the eyes of the boy radiating death. His eyes began to lose the blue colour the sceptre had given them. Loki prepared himself to use the spell he had had to use on Percy previously, but then, Torrington laid a threatening hand on the boy's shoulder and the boy's eyes started to glow bright blue again.

The Torrington boy kept his hand on the other's shoulder even when they both left to follow Loki's orders. When the both of them had exited the hangar he began wandering towards his room, Percy following closely behind.

The demigod had been behaving different ever since his imprisonment at the Helicarrier. He was no longer fighting against the god's every order and he did not seem to detest his presence as much either. Loki had found himself wondering over the change, but hadn't come up with a solution yet. Not a plausible one, at least.

During the walk they met no one. Of course, Loki had arranged it so he was the sole inhabitant in this part of their hideout and it wasn't unusual that these corridors were empty. Because of Percy's strong resistance towards mind control in the early stage of his capture, Loki had moved all the other soldiers and demigods so no one was close to his own rooms. It was never foolish to be cautious in situations like these.

With Percy's steps slowing to a halt behind him he stopped outside his room. He closed his eyes and sent out small tendrils of magic to feel if someone was waiting for him inside. As soon as he felt that the room was empty and would be safe to enter he pushed down the door handle and stepped inside, leaving the door open for Percy.

A weary sigh wanted to slip out of him when he finally heard the door close, but he didn't dare. He wasn't completely sure if he could trust the others obedience if he did. And even if that was the case, he wasn't very fond of showing weakness in front of others. He hadn't been before, when he was young and the Asgardian's had mocked his every wrong step, and he wasn't now when he knew better.

Deep in his own thoughts as he was he didn't hear that Percy had moved closer until he felt the soft touch of fingertips on his back. Unfortunately for the demigod, Loki didn't react well. He whirled around and thrust out an arm which connected heavily with the younger male's belly. With an "Ugh" he stumbled backwards until his head hit the wall with a dull thud. The half-god stayed on his feet but had to lean on the wall until he gained his footing again.

Immediately, Loki wanted to rush forward to check if he was okay, but he forced himself to take slow measured steps instead, giving Percy the time to recover from his dizziness. When he stood before the demigod at last, the male gazed up at him, not a trace of anger in his unnatural blue eyes, only a deep understanding.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he reached out, caressed Percy's cheek and he felt warmth bloom out like a flower inside his belly when he leaned into the touch. Loki almost recoiled when he realized how much he wanted him. How he longed for the other's closeness. In some far off corner in his mind he remembered feeling something resembling this, how he had wanted his mother to hold him close, to make him feel safe and loved. And yet, this wasn't similar at all. Because he wanted more, wanted to be closer to Percy than he had ever wanted with his mother.

He held his breath as Percy slowly, hesitantly, moved his head closer. A nervous glance to his eyes before they focused on Loki's lips. Loki closed his eyes and breathed out the breath he had been holding. A warm puff of hot air hit his face in return and he almost opened his eyes again, wanting to see how close Percy was.

The question was soon answered, though, when he finally felt the soft press of lips against his. He sighed softly and angled his head for a better fit, loving the warm touch from the other. When they parted a few moments later he fluttered his eyes open, gazing back at the wonderful man in front of him. With uncharacteristic gentleness he closed the distance between them again but this time, he just rested his forehead in the crook of Percy's neck.

For the first time since Thor's failed coronation he felt happy, at peace, and he fervently hoped that he would stay that way. That Percy would stay here with him. Because with this revelation of his feelings for the demigod came the realisation that he couldn't keep Percy under his control. He had to know if the boy loved him or if it was just a consequence of the sceptre's influence.

 _Tomorrow_ , he promised himself, _tomorrow I will release him._


	17. Not a chapter

**Hi guys. After a lot of thought I have decided to abandon this fanfic. I simply doesn't have enough inspiration to continue writing it and it has just felt like one more thing hanging over me apart from school, and I've lost the fun I had writing it in the beginning. I never wanted to abandon it and I hate to disappoint you, but it doesn't feel fair to you either that you have to wait for several months just to get a chapter that I've kind of thrown together without any energy to make it as good as it could be.**

 **If anyone is interested, I could write a summary of how I had planned the rest of the story to go. If I don't hear anything from you I will just leave this as it is and in that case, this will be the last you hear from me. At least of this story.**

 **But I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited and followed this story. I have continued for as long as I have for you guys, without you I would have given up a year ago. Your support has meant a lot and thank you so much if you have stayed with me through it all. (Especially those cringeworthy first chapters).**

 **Thank you so much, and sorry for abandoning you.**

 **\- Shadowstouch**


	18. Summary

**So, since you were interested to hear how it all was supposed to end, here is a summary of how I had imagined the rest of the story to go. There is a few things I'm not sure if I would have kept and a few things I might have added if I had kept writing, but I this is roughly how it would have gone.**

 **Once again, thank you for everything, I'm really grateful for all the nice things you have said and all the support you have given me. I hope this makes up for me abandoning this at least a little.**

During the month that followed Percy's imprisonment on the Helicarrier, Loki releases Percy from the mind control and tells him about how Thanos, the Mad Titan, wants to take control over Earth, and that the only reason he hasn't attacked yet is that Loki still hasn't delivered the Tesseract to him. Percy, after initially being angry and hurt, agrees to help Loki find a way to protect Earth (and Loki himself) from Thanos rule, even though he despises the way the god treats his mind controlled friends. Percy sends Annabeth a message (after persuading Loki that it has to be done) and she agrees to meet him. Loki lets him, with the condition that he has to bring Alabaster with him.

The two demigods meet up with Annabeth, who have brought Piper with her. Piper uses her charmspeak and Percy, who is no longer protected by Loki's sceptre, falls under. Alabaster manages to send an Iris message to Loki before he too is brought down. The two girls bring the captured demigods back to the Helicarrier and they end up locked up in the same cell Percy has been kept in before.

The Avengers and their demigod companions try to get information out of Percy and Alabaster, desperate after a month without any clue as to Loki's whereabouts. Both of the demigods refuse to tell them anything, and Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Will worries about what Percy might have been through during his time as Loki's prisoner. Meanwhile, Percy tries to convince them that Loki isn't completely bad, that there's a reason behind all that he has done, but no one believes him.

Loki, furious after seeing Alabaster's message of the both of them being captured, sends a message of his own to the Avengers. If they don't bring Percy back to him he threatens to hurt the demigods that are still under his command. Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Will are horrified and asks Percy if this is really someone he wanted to keep secrets for, but Percy just turns his head away and stay silent. Alabaster wonders if the feelings between Percy and Loki might be deeper than he originally though, if the other demigod risks his friends being hurt just to make sure Loki stays safe.

Finally, Percy gives in and tells the Avengers about Loki and how Thanos will try to take control over Earth and why he has been defending the god. Thor recognises Thanos name and informs the others of who that is. They all decide to at least listen to what Loki has to say about it and if he is telling the truth, but since he won't meet them himself, they send Percy back, with one of Tony's trackers on him and ready to send an Iris message back to the Helicarrier with Loki's answer.

Loki refuses at first and Percy disappears of the radar for a while, worrying his friends. But after a few days of persuasion, the god gives in. He tells the Avengers more of Thanos and the threat he poses. It is decided that Annabeth and Thor should go to Olympus to discuss it with the Greek gods and see if they have a solution to the problem. In the meeting, Athena reveals that there is a library of ancient foes in Greece and that the information of how the Olympians first killed the Titans exist there.

Annabeth, Jason and Piper travel there and searches the library, but are unable to find a way to kill Thanos once and for all. Instead they find a way to hide away Earth from Thanos view with the help of the powers of the Big Three's children.

The Avengers, the demigods and Loki gathers in London, the place where the veil between worlds is thinnest. Percy, Jason, Nico and Hazel focuses their powers together, creating an illusion so powerful it will fool even someone as powerful as the Mad Titan. Unfortunately, realeasing that much concentrated power makes Percy loose control and he almost chokes all the people around him to death. Before he does that, though, Annabeth manages to stop him in time, but several people lies unconscious in the street. The planet is hidden, though, and they are safe from Thanos.

And then it's all over. Thor brings Loki back to Asgard, to make Loki stand trial and to warn Odin of the threat Thanos makes. The Avengers split up, Bruce going back with Tony to Stark tower. Percy goes home to his mom, the other demigods goes back to camp, all of them trying to process what they've been through. Will and Nico is reunited and Alabaster is given a chance to redeem himself so that he might be allowed back to camp as well.

Annabeth gets an internship at Stark Industries and she, Tony and Bruce starts to develop a monster rejector, a device which will mask the demigods' scent from monsters in the vicinity. Meanwhile, Percy is feeling lost and sad about losing Loki, he has tried to continue with his life but he still feels empty. But one morning he wakes up and finds a message on his nightstand, Loki is back and he is waiting for him where it all started.


End file.
